A New Life
by Thedudewithcoolstories
Summary: His normal life changed. From becoming a regular human being on Earth to a Huntsman-in-training at Beacon Academy. Along in his New Life, he'll find friends, loved ones, and enemies. Will he live through it all?. May have some Rated M elements later on the story.
1. -Prologue-

Alright I'm a bit excited for this fic(finally something new!). Anyway,like always leave a review to see if I can improve on anything and also leave a fav/follow as they tell me whether you guys like it or not

Fatigue, a man's most hated feeling when he needs to be alert as I ran as fast as I can. Heart beating fast,pain in my legs as I just kept on running. These things chasing me weren't animals,they were monsters, feeling the need to kill any life near them. What made it worse was the chilling coldness running down my body as all the energy I had seemed drained then I slowed down and they were getting closer,so close that I could hear their heavy breathing so closely to my ears. As a result of all this pain and misery I fell to the cold snow as I knew that I was done for as my eyes were getting heavier by the second. As my eyes closed all I heard was the sound of what was slashing and loud gun noises as I went unconscious.

It all began as a normal weekend day as I was hearing music as I would normally do if I was bored. There was nothing to do as I walked round my house, then I decided to go outside to play basketball. After some shots, making in the hoop, I missed one as the ball started to my neighbor's lawn. I got to go pick it up, but then a strange feeling built up on my arm as it seemed to move by itself for a moment, then all of a sudden a small but growing vortex formed on the ground ,dragging me in as I tried pulling back but it was of no use as it successfully dragged me down in it.

Darkness,it was all around me as I looked around till I picked up a small light at the end. It was a woman with a white hood over her head with bits of red on. I realize that she was coming closer as I spoke

"Uh ma'am,what's going on here? Where am I?"

She seemed to look at me, but still covering her face

"Your going to your new life,Danny"

"Wait how do you know me? What's going on here?"

"Don't worry,everything will be answered before long"

"Hey can I at least know who you are?"

"You can call me Rose"

'Well thanks for at least telling me something' I thought to myself

"Your welcome" Rose says with a light giggle

"Wha-" I said totally lost of what's happening as the world seemingly turn into the opposite of what it used to be.

"Wait what do I have to do,who do I call for help?"

She smiled as she said "You'll meet my daughter and her friends,they will help you with this new life". The world turned white as I covered my eyes from the brightness, I then began to feel chilly.

'Snow? But I thought it was spring now'. I stood up and wrapped myself to attempt to heat myself up as I had only a shirt and some pants from before all this began but either one didn't offer much protection against the cold. It was no use just standing in what seemed a forest as I walked straight hopefully finding civilization. Then I heard a growl,I start looking around in fear as I was finally met with red eyes looking back at me then multiple dark red eyes did with even louder growls. They seemed a lot like what a werewolf would look like, I realized that they were hunting me as I turned back and ran.

I woke up again with an almost unbearable headache as I looked roughly at what seemed like a hospital.

"Ugh,what happened"

I picked up a small 'eep' from my right side,I turn my head to see a pale girl which seemed around my age and had pretty much red and black everywhere on her clothes as she wore a red hood with a black torso with(you guessed it!)red and also had red and black boots.

"You ok mister?" she asked

"Well, not really, but better than when I was in that forest" I responded.

"What were you doing at that place? You didn't even have your weapon and everyone knows that forest is dangerous".

"Oh-I, uh..well, I guess it's a bit of a story to tell you" I then explained to her the story of what exactly happened except for the part of meeting Rose.

"Woah so you're from another world?"

"Yup pretty much"

"So how was it in your world?"

"Well...there's a lot of bad and a lot of good and honestly I needed a break from all that but from what just happened to me,that's not gonna happen".

"Well, what happened back at that place with the beowolves? Don't you know how to fight back in your world?"

"Um yea of course I know how to fight I always stood up for myself or my friends whenever I needed to but those things,beowolves whatever,those things were monsters and there were so many and I thought I was done for". Silence occurred in a moment before I began to speak again.

"Well, I'm glad I found you at the right time"Her face reddened at the comment.

"So you know that it was me"

"Well it is sorta obvious it was you, I'm not dumb plus I'm pretty sure nurses don't dress like that unless it's different here".

"Well the doctor said that you should rest here for a bit and tomorrow morning they'll release you and maybe tomorrow we can make you your own weapon and maybe find your semblance. Anyway, are you ok?"

"Yea, my body is just sort of aching a little, anyway, what's a semblance?"

"Oh right I haven't told you about that".

After some time she stopped explaining to me as I had a basic idea about it and before she left she introduced her name as I did the same. When she left I lay down and sighed,my headache gone ever since the conversation began as I thought about the new friend I made and how she looked a lot like red riding hood but then I remembered about her name.

'Ruby Rose...hm wait she's Rose's daughter then. Why didn't Rose say her first name oh well'

I eventually got some rest as I waited for tomorrow. I wanted to know my new friend more and know more about this world. I then lay down and shut my eyes.

'This is going to be an interesting life'

 **Hey, hope you guys like the changes in this chapter as I have corrected the grammar as best as I can, I may have missed some but oh well... Anyway,I'll be updating chapters and fixing grammar and a couple of more stuff. See you all later!**

Alright what's up everyone? Hope you liked the story as more is coming and I have a very weird update schedule so anyway fav/follow and review and I'll keep trying to update more and more


	2. -The First Day in this New World-

I woke up from my slumber as the sun's rays hit my face. I went out of the hospital bed and the nurse then came in telling me it's fine if I go today. I began stretching a little and heard the satisfying 'pop' that came with it. I began walking out the room into the hallway and followed the signs. I soon knew where the exit was as I head on my way. As I was walking Ruby was there in the seats near the hospital exit,snoring a little bit.

'She waited here the whole night for a guy she just met' I thought to myself as I woke her up. After some random grumble that I couldn't hear,her eyes were starting to unfold as she yawned.

"Alright sleepy pants,we gotta start our day now"

"Ok"She replied and then we walked out the exit, heading to Vale for me to get used to the city and make some food as my stomach grumbled loudly. I blushed as she giggled at the sound.

"Someone's hungryy!"

"Shut up"I said, smiling as I walked, heading close to the city.

We went to a local coffee shop and we looked at the small menu the cafe had.

"Ooh, cookies!"we both cried out in excitement. We look at each other with competitiveness in our eyes as we ordered the cookies and waited.

As our result of us waiting, the cookies finally came then I looked at Ruby and she looked at me, sheer determination in our eyes.

"BETICANEATCOOKIESFASTERTHANYOU"we both shouted as we consumed all the cookies in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, that was some good quality cookies"Ruby said as she rubbed her stomach

"Heck yea it was"

"I ate them all quicker though"

"No you didn't I did" and then the small friendly argument began of who ate the cookies the fastest. Turns out Ruby won by a millisecond. I was frowning for a bit, but soon it became replaced with a smile as I watched Ruby celebrating.

After the cookie race(see what I did in there), we went to some weapon stores and started searching. It felt like forever as I tried out many weapons and while some were cool, they didn't have the right feeling to it, except for one. I finally found what would be the weapon I would call my own. It was a cutlass and boy was it sharp, it was also very easy to swing and it also turns into a dual wield a pistol, but the pistols can also combine into one and make it throw more powerful shots. I kept testing it out on the dummy that was used to practice as I was enjoying everything about my new weapon.

"Hey Ruby, what do you think about this one?"

"It's cool, not as good as mines, though" Ruby then takes out her scythe and begins showing off with it.

"Eh whatever, it's awesome and you know it".

Ruby then bought the gun and some ammo for it, I felt extremely bad for letting her buy it all by herself as 1. It was somewhat expensive,around 250 Lien and at home, I was what people would call a gentleman, which means the men pay whenever they are with a girl or woman. I understand that I didn't have any money in this world, but I still felt bad about it, it's just what I'm used to doing at home.

Ruby saw this and tried comforting me by saying it isn't a problem and I just nodded and thanked her for her kindness.

"So what are you going to name your weapon?"

"I think I'm gonna call it Quick Silver, its well silver and it can do some damage and I can slash with it pretty fast"

"Well, that name fits it and I like it, maybe one day you can use it"

"Yeah, can't wait to see what this bad boy can do".

All the time spent getting a weapon for me and lunch soon found us at dusk. As the sun was getting down, Ruby decided to go into a store named 'From Dust till Dawn'. I facepalmed at the pun in the name and went inside with Ruby to see what she wanted. As we looked around the place to find out if we liked anything as this store included more stuff than just dust,the bell rang again as another customer went in. I heard someone speak to the clerk and men walking towards where the dust was.

'Wait a minute'

"Ruby" I said as I was shaking her a little bit. She took off her headphone she had on to listen to what I was saying

"There's some criminals here,think we could take them out?"

Ruby smiled and then I noticed one of the crooks were getting near us. The crook then pointed his gun at us.

"Put your hands in the air"

"How about you back off and leave us alone?"I stood between him and Ruby

"How about I shoot you instead?"

I chuckled as I did some punches and kicks, making him fly off near his boss. The boss then commands his other thugs to get us and we both did more kicks and punches as they flew through the both jumped through the new way we just made(ain't nobody got time for doors) And let's just say we kicked their ass as their boss got out.

"You guys were worth every cent I tell you"he said sarcastically

"Well Red and her boyfriend, it's been nice knowing you but the party is over". He then appeared to aim his cane at us as a target came out of the bottom of his cane.

"Oh shi-"

We both were dodging explosive after explosive as the crook's boss explosive grenade launcher kept coming at us and eventually he stopped but also disappeared.

"Where the heck is he, " we then saw him going up the ladder of a nearby building. I did some park-core as I used my new weapon Quick Silver to help me climb the building(turns out it can help as it can also turn into two blades to help climb and slash).

I was nearly to the top while Ruby was already there watching the guy get away in his bull-head.

"End of the line Red, "he said as he dropped a red crystal, he then aimed at it and shot it making an explosion in front of Ruby.

"No!"

"Yes"

Then I saw a purple shield as a woman with a wand came up, ready to bring the bullhead down as she strike it with what was like weird magical shards towards it. Then another woman got up from the bullhead and was fighting back the huntress with the wand as she threw magical shards back at her and also making lava pits come off of the ground. Ruby and I then tried helping by shooting back at her as she just deflects them without almost any effort with her hand. The bullhead then started getting away as we all watched it go away.

"Ugh come on, why do they always get away" I said to myself. I turn around to see Ruby looking up to the huntress.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Me and Ruby were in what looked like an interrogation room as she sat down on a chair while I stood near the door, leaning back against the wall as the woman spoke.

"...if it were up to me, you would send home with a pat on the back.."Ruby smiled, but only for a second "and a slap on the wrist" as the huntress slapped the table with her wand near Ruby, scaring her for a small bit.

"But someone wants to see you, "she says as she moves to make space for a man to come in.

"Ruby Rose and Danny Wilkinson"

"Um...hi"Ruby said as I stood quietly. The man then put the plate of cookies he was holding on and put it on the table. Ruby looked at the man then began to eat. I tried taking one, but Ruby ate them all already as I was a bit mad for not getting one.

"So what girl such as yourself learn how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Um well...I was taught at Signal Academy by my uncle Qrow".

"Hm, Well young man, where were you taught to fight? You were quite impressive there"

"Well, thanks and I guess I was self taught since I used to fight bullies and learned a good deal from many things".

"Hm, alright so Ruby...do you know who I'm?

"Uh yeah, you're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy"

"Would you like to go to my school?"Ozpin asked

"More than anything"

"Hm, and what about you Danny?"

"Why not? Sure, I'll like to join"

Ozpin looked at the huntress before looking at us again.

"Alright, you two will be the new students, I'll be looking forward to seeing you two getting along at my academy".

"Don't worry Professor, we got this" Ruby said

We all left the room as Ruby and I waited outside for her to be picked up by her big sister Yang.

"So I guess you'll be staying at our home tonight seeing as you don't have one"Ruby asked as her face went red.

"Well, I got nowhere else to be so yeah sure. But are you sure your family is okay with sharing a home with a stranger?"

"It's ok, I already explained to them everything, plus if you do anything bad, my sister and dad will just kick you out...literally"

A woman came near us with a yellow motorcycle and took off her helmet to reveal gold like hair and went up to Ruby and hugged her in a bear hug.

'Well, I'm guessing this is Yang'

"Aww Ruby it's so good to see you"Yang then looked at me

"Ooh Ruby, you never told me you had a boyfriend, he's sort of cute".

Both of our faces got red

"Yang he's not my boyfriend!"

"Sure he's not"Yang said sarcastically

"So the lover of my little sis, I reckon you're coming with us right?"

"Yea, and also me and Ruby aren't dating"

"Not yet"Yang said, getting an annoyed glance from Ruby.

"Alright, let's just go home already" Ruby said,wanting badly to go home and a little annoyed by her big sister's antics.

"Alright, let's go home"

I then got on the motorcycle behind Ruby and somehow we all fitted in.

"Alright lovebirds, hang on tight"

As Yang said this, the motorcycle went almost full speed immediately and forced me to hold on to Ruby by the waist. The ride to their home was a little embarrassing considering the position, but soon enough we reached our destination. I looked at the comfortable looking house and quickly examined it as we left Yang's motorcycle.

"Nice house" I complimented.

"Thanks, but indoors, it's not much,really." Yang then opened the door with her keys and inside we went. I looked around the house for the first time to find out what you would expect in a regular home. There was a dining area with a kitchen near it, and a hallway which probably lead to the living room. To my right were wooden steps that led to a couple of bedrooms and a bathroom as well. A man with blonde hair came out of said bathroom with a newspaper under his arm.

"Oh... You're Danny, right?" the man asked me

"Uh...yes I am sir"

"Oh drop the formality, really, I feel old when people say that"

"That's cause you are dad" Yang said.

"Hey! I still go to missions, so no, I'm not old little missy. Anyways, I apologize, my name is Taiyang. I'm a proud father of two beautiful daughters."

"Ok dad, please don't bore the poor guy to death, C'mon Danny, we gotta show you your room" Ruby then grabbed me by my wrist as I began following her. She then guided me to a guest bedroom, which was honestly very comfortable. I jumped on the bed and let the comfy mattress adjust to my body.

"Comfortable already?"

"Why yes, thank you for asking" Ruby laughed a little and went for the door as she yawned.

"Well, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Before she left, I saw a frame with a picture of what seemed like a smaller Ruby and Yang, and a younger Taiyang with a woman his age with a white hood but wasn't wearing it in the picture. I then looked at Ruby and I knew that she saw what I was looking at. She held her head down and left the room in a hurry.

"Wait!" I quickly came out of the bed and opened the door and looked around and saw a door just being shut. I went to the recently closed door and knocked on it. No response. I pushed my ear against the door and heard sobbing. Not knowing what to do, I backed up and got back into "my" room and looked at the picture again with guilt and sadness. The photo made me remind of the pictures I had with my family as I thought about all the good moments I had with them.

"Great. First day and I already made her cry..." I went to lay on the bed and stayed there, thinking about my own family as I realized I didn't know if there would be any chance I could see them again. Sleep soon overtook me as I went into the dream realm, not knowing anything about what's still to come.


	3. -The First Day in Beacon Academy-

Hope you all enjoy as always and let's get on with it.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast as it was almost time to leave for me,Ruby,and Yang to start our first day at Beacon Academy. I woke up and went and take a quick shower,then brushed my teeth with the extra toothbrush they gave me,this family was basically ready for a guest like me to come in as they had pretty much everything extra for me to use as I got ready to eat breakfast. For breakfast we had eggs and ham,boy what an original.

Ruby finally came out with her cheery smile as she sat down for breakfast along with me. I looked away from her to hide my sadness but she knew what I was trying to do.

"Hey, it's ok, that wasn't your fault, you didn't know about...my mother dying."

"It's not just that. I also miss my family back from home"

"Oh... I...feel you..."

"Well, it's alright, I have you guys now. Plus, you have pancakes to eat, and I have a good looking breakfast to eat" Ruby giggled at my attempt to cheer her up and started eating from her plate. Yang and Taiyang then finally joined us and we all started eating and having a good conversation, along with jokes and the thing that I have to get used to soon, Yang's terrible puns.

As we finished breakfast,Tai Yang drove us to where the airship going to Beacon would be. I had a small bag with some of the stuff I got from here and with Quick Silver in a holster,I was ready for anything that Beacon can throw at me. We finally said our goodbyes to Taiyang and entered the enormous airship. I then started to look for seats around but unfortunately, every spot was taken. I look outside as the ship starts floating. I was stunned by the view. The two were also enjoying the view but soon stopped looking since they got a little bored of it but my interest kept going as I looked at all of the different buildings which some were unique while some others weren't.I then hear Yang and Ruby having a conversation.

"I don't wanna be 'bees knees',I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees"

'I guess she's nervous but she did just skip two years and this is her first day,I've always been nervous on the first day in a new school back home but it usually turns out fine' I thought to myself,I then hear Yang screaming "Gross"and see some vomit on her shoe.

'Ugh,that's nasty'. I then saw Yang getting closer to me,vomit still on her shoe.

"Aw heck no,get away!" I then ran away from her to avoid the vomit on her shoe. She then chased Ruby as she ran away as well.

Finally after that terrifying chase,we land and then a guy with blonde hair came out just to vomit on the nearest garbage can.

'Someone didn't like the ride'.

The three of us(after Yang cleaned her shoe)then started walking towards the entrance in awe.

"The view on Vale got nothing on this"Yang said.

As I was looking,my curiosity got the best of me as I look around the place while Yang and Ruby started up a conversation. I then found a map of Beacon.

'Hm,so I guess this will be useful'. I then heard an explosion behind me catching me off guard.

'I don't see them for two minutes and already an explosion'

I look behind me to see Ruby with another girl with a white dress and who well isn't near happy at all as she started ranting at Ruby. I went to see what was going on as I heard that Ruby seemed to say something as another girl with a black bow came up to them as I finally caught up.

"Heiress actually,Weiss Shnee,heiress to the Shnee Dust Company,one of the largest producers of magic propellant in the world" the girl with the black bow said.

"Thank you,finally some recognition"

"Also infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners"

The heiress named Weiss started to stutter some 'wha-' and 'but' before walking away angrily. Ruby then turned to the girl with the bow to say something but the girl was already gone.

*Ruby Sighs*"Welcome to Beacon" she said to herself as she dropped herself to the floor.

"Hey,you still have me"I said to her. She looked up at me and smiled as she stood up and started walking with me. I told her about the map and we both looked at it to find our destination.

After finding where we needed to go,we were soon there as it wasn't far at all,we found Yang as she found us some spots near her. As Ruby talked about how her day went,I found the guy that vomited walking around. I decided to talk to him a little as I left the two sisters.

"Hey,weren't you the guy that vomited on the ship?"

"Ok hey,I have motion sickness and its more common than you would think".

"It's ok,I understand but still kinda nasty" I said as I chuckled.

"So why are you talking to me anyway?"

"Oh well I just want to meet someone new,anyways what's your name?"

"Jaune Arc,short and sweet,ladies love it".

I gave him a look that said ''Really?' he noticed it then I heard him say "I hope so" and laughed a little.

Then,Professor Ozpin went up on stage as he waited for everyone to be silent. I went back to my original small group of 3 including me while he started announcing.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people" I then saw Ruby by the corner in my eye smiling at me and Yang. I give a quick smile back before paying attention to Ozpin's speech again.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose,direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry so far. It is up to you to take the first step" Glynda, Ozpin's assistant came to tthe microphone to announce some things as well.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed"

After the announcement,everyone seemed a little confused as the speech was really short but honestly I like it that way as it would be boring and I see his point as well.

"He seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't there"Yang stated. The awkward blonde named Jaune then came to the group.

"I'm a natural blonde,you know!" I facepalmed along with Weiss but then quickly got over it. I held my bag in my hand as we all went to the ballroom to put our bags as everyone went to get lunch.

After some small talk and eating at lunch,everyone was back at the ballroom doing their thing and getting ready in their pajamas as night was coming. I decided not to be there but instead go to the roof of the academy,it wasn't hard to find considering the map and all. I sat and relax as I watched the night sky,thinking about how home back at Earth is.

'Man I know some people are gonna miss me,well... I can't do anything about it' I sat down and relaxed my head against the wall as I kept on thinking. My thoughts were then interrupted as I heard the door opened. It revealed Ruby,who was in her pajamas and in her eyes I could see that she was a bit worried.

"Hey are you ok,what are you doing here?"she asked me

"Well I just wanted to just sit up here and think about my old home".

"Oh so, when are you coming down here?"

"I don't think I'm gonna sleep there,there's too many people there,plus the view here is nice".

Ruby then sat down next to me to look up at the stars on the night sky.

"Yea, your right,it is a nice night".

It was honestly a bit chilly outside but it didn't matter to me as the cold never really did anything to me,I then hear Ruby shuddering and shaking a bit from the cold in the night.

"Hey,you need something?" I asked her

"Well not really but..."

"But what?"

"It's a bit cold, I'll go back inside, good night."

"Good night." Ruby walked to the door and turned the knob, only to learn that it was locked.

"Oh no, why is it locked, why is it locked?!" Ruby said in a panic.

"Really? Let me see." Ruby moved away from the door as I turned the knob with some effort, the knob didn't budge. I tried again with more strength but it was of no use, the door was straight up locked and seemed to be that way for the knight.

"Damn, someone really did lock this. It doesn't even move a bit. Looks like-" I stopped as I looked at Ruby, her cheeks were going from pale to straight up red. "You ok there?" I asked in genuine concern.

"Well, c-can I um s-snuggle with you? You know, since we can't go inside"

The request caught me by surprise,I then saw she was waiting and I smiled and nodded.

"Sure I don't mind at all".

She then went closer and leaned to rest her head on my chest as we both laid down on the floor. Soon enough Ruby fell asleep as I started feeling something I've never felt before,I was confused at what was going on with my feelings as I tried sleeping and surprisingly even though the floor wasn't comfortable,never had I slept so peacefully before as I closed my eyes,ready for tomorrow.

 **Annnd that's how someone develops feelings for someone...most of the time if you know them...maybe... Anyways, thank you guys for being awesome like always and I'll see you on the next one!**


	4. The Initiation

Before we go on I just wanna say thank you guy soooo much! Last update this story only had about 25 views and 1 follower and I don't know how but today I now have over 300+ views,5 favs and 5 follows which is awesome! Thank you so much for your support and tell me in a review why you like this story if you want and keep it up as I'll do my best to keep updating. Hope you all enjoy and let's get this thing started.

I woke up only to see black and a bit of red as I started remembering what happened last night,I looked around to see my bag near where we were with a note on it.

'Oh great someone saw this' as I read the note with a blush on my face as the note stated:"No funny buisness mister-Yang". I then hear some mumbling from Ruby as she was still dreaming. I smiled while looking at her.

'She looks so...peaceful,oh man I feel kinda bad about waking her up now'.

"Hey Ruby,C'mon it's time to wake up"

"5 more minutes"

"Oh well you're going to be late for the Initiation"

At that Ruby's eyes widen up in realization.

"Oh right" She then looked at me and I could see the faintest tint of red on her cheeks as she stood up as she went to the ballroom to get her stuff, I grabbed my bag as I start going to the bathrooms as hopefully not too many guys aren't there already.

When I reached my destination,my prayers were answered as there seemed to be no one as they were still sleeping as dawn had just started coming. I got ready for the day and went to the ballroom to wait for everyone to wake up.

Soon enough people woke up and started getting ready as well,I head to where the lockers where to find where my own locker was and to get Quick Silver. Professor Ozpin was kind enough to give me this device called a scroll,which was basically like a phone but better and had more things in it. As I entered my password I then hear the familiar voice of Yang.

'Great the person I just wanted to see'. She walked up to me with a smug smile on her face.

"So how was it last night lover boy?"

"Hey she was cold and I wanted to be a good friend and all"

"Ok so let me ask you some questions,first,did you feel like butterflies in your stomach or your heart feeling warm. Second,how much do you think about her,I'm guessing a lot as you look at her a lot"

"Well um,I-I c-can explain"

"You don't need to,you're falling for my sister and its sorta obvious considering last night"

"Um ok,so even if I did like her,how are you so calm about it, I heard from Ruby in one of our conversations you would usually get mad at other boys".

"Well I think my sister is now big enough to make some decisions on her own plus your not a bad guy from what I know for now". She then grabbed me by the shirt and putted me against the locker behind me,her usual violet eyes turned a dark red.

"If you dare hurt my sister,your gonna regret even meeting us"

I gulped in fear "I would never think of hurting her"

"Well good and it better be that way" her eyes then changed back to normal and seemed to be back to her normal self.

"And have some fun,but not too much if you know what I mean"

"Yang stop it,ugh c'mon we're too young for that anyway"

Yang looked behind herself and saw her little sister coming up to us.

"Oh hey Ruby,me and Danny here were just having a good old conversation"

"So I see"

"So you're ready for the Initiation today?" I asked Ruby

"Yup,and today my Crescent Rose will be the one doing the talking"

"You do know there's gonna be teams right?" Yang asked

"Wait what,why? Oh well,I guess I'll be with you two".

"Well..."

"Well what Yang? Don't tell me you don't wanna be in my team?"

"No! I don't mean it like that,it's just that I want you to have some friends besides Danny and maybe you being in a different team could help you with that".

"Yang, that is ridiculous"

"Ruby,all I want is for you to get out of your shell and open up to more people".

"Ugh fine,maybe" Yang then gave Ruby her signature bear hug.

Seeing as they are hugging and aren't talking to me,I went to my locker again and this time picked up Quick Silver before closing the locker again. I look behind me to see Jaune speaking to Weiss and another new girl who looked like a spartan with her clothes.

I waited for the two sisters to finish as it was finally time for the initiation,we went to what seemed like pads set up to make you suddenly fly,in which it actually does.

"Alright so all of you here have heard rumors about teams,we'll help clear that out. The first person you'll see after you land will be your partner for the next four years in this Academy,you and your partner will then go to a temple with relics on it,you and your partner should pick one relic and whoever gets the same relic as you and your partner did will be in your team. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. We will monitor you all for grades but we will not interfere. Now are there any questions?"

"Uh sir"Jaune said

"Ok good"

The pads beneath the first person sprung up,making them fly in the air.

"Sir,I have a question"

Then goes the next person.

"Um how do we um land,do you have like parachutes or something?"

"No you will be falling"

'Man,poor Jaune,at least I know how to land'.

After a couple of people being up in the air,I sprung up to the air,wind blowing onto my face as I look for a tree to land on. I eventually see the perfect one that's in front of me,I held on tight to Quick Silver as I pierced the wood bark of the tree as it slowed my descent to the ground.

Finally,the ground reached me and I start looking around to see if anyone is near me,I then hear Jaune screaming as he flew overhead me. I then saw a spear heading towards him and it pinned his shirt against a tree.

'Nice shot'

I then kept looking around,seeming to not even see a single soul. I was starting to get worried but I moved on anyway to find the temple.

'Maybe I could see someone when I'm there,hopefully it could be Ruby or Yang'.

It felt like an hour has passed by as I finally found the temple.

'Hm,people have been here already' I looked as some of the "relics" that were actually chess pieces were missing. I decided to wait for anyone else who would find the place so whoever it was could get it with me.

After some waiting,I see that Yang and the girl with the bow reached to where I was.

"I see you are alone,where's your partner?" Yang said

"Well I just haven't found anyone yet except you two"

I then hear what sounded like a girl screaming. I looked around to see if anyone needed help if Grimm were around and I couldn't see any.

I got Quick Silver ready to in case something is going to happen until I heard more screaming. I looked up to see Ruby falling but before I could've done anything Jaune who seemed to come out of nowhere,collided with Ruby,making them land on a nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"The girl with the bow asked.

Then from our right,an Ursa came but then fell down to reveal a cheery girl with another guy who was breathing heavily.

"Did that girl just ride an Ursa?"

The girl then somehow teleported near us and looked at one of the chess pieces,a rook at that and picked it up before saying in a sing song voice "I'm queen of the castle" before the guy shouted her name

'That's not even a queen,that's a rook'

"Coming Ren" Nora said as she giggled. Then,the spartan girl was running away from something,Then behind her came what looked like an overly-sized Scorpion. Ruby then came down from the tree and landed next to us.

"Danny! Yang!"Ruby exclaimed

"Ruby!" Both me and Yang said back

"Nora!" the bubbly girl said.

The girl with the bow spoke again "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Yang then seemed to look like she was about to explode as she actually did. I kept my distance as she started shouting ironically telling everyone to chill out. I then look up to see another Grimm,this time it looked like a bird with Weiss on its talons.

'Oh great an overly-sized scorpion AND bird'

"How could you leave me?" Weiss shouted as she was hanging on for dear life.

"I told you to jump"

"She's gonna fall"

"She'll be fine"

"She's falling" Ren stated

As she was falling,Jaune then jumped from the tree he was on,catching her in the process. He seemed to said something as they both now started falling. Jaune then landed with his face on the ground then,I swear I could've heard some bones crushed as Weiss fell on his back.

'Ouch'

The spartan girl then fell to the ground in front of us as the Death Stalker stopped near us.

"Great now that the gang's here,we can all die together" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I could help it" Ruby then charged at the Death Stalker with a battle cry.

"Ruby what are you doing?!" I shouted as she got hit by the Death Stalker by its claw.

"D-don't worry,everything is totally fine" She looked back and shot the Death Stalker and started running, the shot only making it angry. Yang started running as well to get Ruby. The Grimm bird then shot tens of huge feathers,one caught her cape making her stop.

"Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker was about to hit her with its tail as she was vulnerable. Reacting quickly,I ran up to it and hitted it with Quick Silver to distract it then Weiss froze its tail.

"You are so childish...and hyperactive,and don't make me start talking about your fighting style. And I suppose that I can be a bit...difficult,but if we're going to have to do this,we're gonna do it together. So stop trying to show off and I'll be...nicer"

"I'm not trying to show off,I just want you to know I can do this"

"You're fine" Weiss said as she walked away to the group.

'Thank god she's ok' Yang then came up to her younger sister and wrapped her arms around her for her signature hug.

"So happy you're ok"

Everyone then put their attention to the bird flying above us.

"Guys,that thing is circling around,what are we gonna do?" Jaune asked

"No need to fight that bird,what we need to do is to get those relics and get the heck outta here".

"Danny's right,there's no point in fighting these things"

I grabbed whatever relic I could've got,not even paying attention as everyone started running towards the cliffs.

As we ran,the bird started catching up with us,we all went against some pillars in groups of 2 to hide from it.

"Well this is beautiful" I said sarcastically.

A loud noise appeared and we looked behind to see the Death Stalker came out of its ice trap.

"Oh man run!"

As we all ran around the place,Nora brought out her pink grenade launcher and started shooting at the bird,making it fly away.

We all ran across the ancient bridge as the spartan girl took cover for us. The bird came circling back and smashed the bridge. We were now seperated from the 3(Ren,Blake,and Phyrra) as they fought the Death Stalker.

"We gotta get over there,they need help"Jaune said

"Let's do this"

"Uh well I can't make that jump"

Nora the pushed Jaune back and turned her grenade launcher into a huge hammer. She strikes the ground and made Jaune fly over to where the three other people where before launching herself there and as soon as she landed,she attacked the Death Stalker. The bow girl(just to make it short till her name is announced) slashed the bird multiple times but couldn't do some real damage on it.

"Its tougher than it looks"

"Then let's hit it with everything we got"

Everyone then changed their weapons into a gun form while Weiss shot out dust from her sword as we continuously attacked the Nevermore. The Nevermore then smashed the pillars supporting the floor beneath us as the building started to collapse. I shot below me as the recoil of the dual wield pistols made me get some air,I then dug in one of the falling pillars as I thrust myself up to a safe ground.

"None of this is working" Weiss stated.

Yang was using her long ranged shots to try to kill the Nevermore. The Nevermore tried striking back but Yang shot into its mouth which made the Nevermore fly into the cliff. Weiss then froze it's tail in place, I saw what they were trying to do,I then felt a power inside me as I closed my eyes,focusing on it and when I opened it,I was at the top of the cliff.

'Wait what just happened'

Ruby then was soon flying towards the Nevermore while shooting Crescent Rose as its recoil kept her momentum. Weiss than used her own glyphs,allowing Ruby to run up the cliff,the Nevermore behind her as she strangled it with Crescent Rose. I put Quick Silver into blade form and waited for the perfect moment. When that moment came I swung as hard as I can on the beast's neck,decapitating its head in the process.

Ruby landed next to me,she looked at me and smiled as I smile back. She then went to the edge of the cliff to look down at the others and her petals started forming behind her. I looked in awe of it then finally headed our way to Beacon.

-Line Break-

"Jaune Arc,Lie Ren,Pyrahh Nikos,Nora Valkerie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces,from now on you'll work together as Team JNPR,led by Jaune Arc".

Jaune had a dumbfounded look as he was wondering probably why he was the leader.

"Gotta admit it,I'm proud of him being leader"I said to the remaining group. They all nodded in agreement as it was their turn,it was then I realised there was no one else with me.

"Blake Belladonna,Ruby Rose,Weiss Schnee,and Yang Xiao Long,the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day foward you'll work together as Team RWBY,led by Ruby Rose".

After a few seconds of them celebrating,it was finally my turn.

"Finally, Danny Wilkinson. You were the only one to retrieve the white King piece,since you're the only one,you shall choose any team you wish to join"

'Easy one'

"I would like to join Team RWBY sir"

"Very well then,now Team RWBY will turn into Team RWBYD. Congratulations young man"

"Thank you sir"

I then walked to my newly formed team and Ruby was delighted as she went to hug me along with Yang. After almost having my bones crushed,we went to our new dorm that Ozpin assigned us to live in. There were only four beds.

"Well I'm sleeping on the floor,alright goodnight everyone"I said as I got a pillow and a sheet to put my body on but Ruby thought otherwise.

"Well you don't need to do that,you could you know...s-sleep with me if y-you want,there's enough space". My face was heating up and I looked at Yang who gave me a smug face.

"I-I um...sure why not"I then lay down in one of the beds and scooted over for Ruby to go on bed. I turned so she could face my back as I started getting nervous. After some time I finally fell asleep but before then I felt arms wrapped around me as the world faded away until the next day we would wake up.

And there you guys have it. Thank you guys so much again for all this support and as a reward this chapter is about 3K words long which is the longest chapter I've had yet. Anyways like always leave a Review and Favorite or Folllow(or both)this story as there are more coming.


	5. Classes

Hello there! Finally the first three chapters are re-updated and are better now! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot but life comes along and laziness and all that stuff so yea. Enough chatter, let's get on with it, I still have a lot of work to do.

I woke up only to see black and a bit of red as I started remembering what happened last night, I looked around to see my bag near where we were with a note on it. 'Now I know who locked the door last night' as I read the note with a blush on my face as the note stated:"No funny business mister-Yang".

I then hear some mumbling from Ruby as she was still dreaming. I smiled while looking at her. 'She looks so...peaceful, oh man I feel kinda bad about waking her up now'.

"Hey Ruby, C'mon it's time to wake up."

"5 more minutes."

"Oh well you're going to be late for the Initiation."

At that Ruby's eye widen up in realization. "Oh, right."

She then looked at me and I could see the faintest tint of red on her cheeks as she stood up as she went to the ballroom to get her stuff, I grabbed my bag as I start going to the bathrooms as hopefully not too many guys aren't there already. When I reached my destination, my prayers were answered as there seemed to be no one as they were still sleeping as dawn had just started coming. I got ready for the day and went to the ballroom to wait for everyone to wake up. Soon enough, people woke up and started getting ready as well. I head to where the lockers where to find where my own locker was and to get Quick Silver.

Professor Ozpin was kind enough to give me this device called a scroll, which was basically like a phone, but better and had more things in it. I looked at the scroll as it had certain numbers on it. As I entered my password I then hear the familiar voice of Yang. 'Great the person I just wanted to see'. She walked up to me with a smug smile on her face.

"So how was it last night lover boy?"

"Hey, she was cold and I wanted to be a good friend and all, plus, I knew it was you who locked that door last night."

"Ok, so let me ask you some questions, first, did you feel like butterflies in your stomach or your heart feeling warm. Second, how much do you think about her, I'm guessing a lot as you look at her a lot"

"Well, um, I-I can explai-"

"You don't need to, you're falling for my sister and it's sort of obvious considering last night."

"Um, ok, so even if I did like her, how are you so calm about it? I heard from Ruby in one of our conversations you would usually get mad at other boys. Plus, last night was force thanks to you."

"Well, I think my sister is now big enough to make some decisions on her own plus your not a bad guy from what I know for now."

'She completely ignored what I said at the end'

"Wah!"

She then grabbed me by the shirt and put me against the locker behind me, her usual violet eyes turned a dark red.

"If you dare hurt my sister, you're gonna regret even meeting us" I gulped in fear."I would never think of hurting her."

"Well good and it better be that way." her eyes then changed back to normal and seemed to be back to her normal self. "And have some fun, but not too much if you know what I mean."

"Yang stop it, ugh c'mon, we're too young for that anyway." Yang looked behind herself and saw her little sister coming up to us. "Oh hey Ruby, me and Danny here were just having a good old conversation."

"So I see."

"So you're ready for the Initiation today?" I asked Ruby. "Yup, and today my Crescent Rose will be the one doing the talking."

"You do know there's gonna be teams right?" Yang asked.

"Wait, what, why? Oh well, I guess I'll be with you two".

"Well..." "Well, what Yang? Don't tell me you don't wanna be on my team?"

"No! I don't mean it like that, it's just that I want you to have some friends besides Danny and maybe you being in a different team could help you with that."

"Yang, that is ridiculous."

"Ruby, all I want is for you to get out of your shell and open up to more people."

"Ugh, fine, maybe." Yang then gave Ruby her signature bear hug. "You won't regret it, I promise."

Seeing as they are hugging and aren't talking to me, I went to my locker again and this time picked up Quick Silver before closing the locker again. I look behind me to see Jaune speaking to Weiss and another new girl who looked like a spartan with her clothes. I sat down on one of the benches and waited for the announcement.

While I was waiting, started thinking about home again. I couldn't stop thinking about it. My friends, family, it made me miss my previous life so much. The ridiculous and despicable stuff me and my friends do, the way my entire family welcomed me and always tried to support not only me but everyone in it. I wish I was back, yet I still didn't want to leave the two new friends I've made here. I was very grateful for them, but I was most grateful for Ruby. She cared about me since day one, even though I was once a complete stranger, she still did everything in her power to make me feel like I was appreciated here. I went back to thinking about my old life and founded a void, like if many memories weren't there anymore. I tried remembering but nothing came in mind.

'Great, Summer didn't tell me anything about amnesia.'

My thoughts stopped when I heard a locker being hit. I look behind me to my right to see Jaune being pinned to a locker by a spear. The girl that was with Weiss came and grabbed the spear and apologized to the poor guy.

"What did you do?" I asked him. He didn't answer as he was still recovering from his recent situation.

"Hey Danny, it's time to go." Ruby said. I turned back to face her as she had her usual innocent smile and her Crescent Rose on her back. She offered her hand and I took it as I got up from the bench. I then picked up Jaune and helped him walk to our designated area until he felt fine to walk by himself.

'WHAT THE HECK!' Currently, I was airborne but it took me a second to realize. I searched around the area in a panic to see any safe places to land like a lake, sure it would soak my clothes, but at least I won't get hurt badly. Sadly, there weren't any lakes nearby and my only option was to slow myself with the trees. I took Quick Silver out and aimed for one of the trees that had at least some space for me to comfortably land on. Once I had my target, I got ready to land. I anticipated for a lot of pain in my arms once the blade dug in the bark of the tree, but instead it almost stopped my falling without any pain. I then landed on the ground effortlessly.

'Woah, how did it not hurt? Was it...my aura?' The landing wasn't one hundred percent painless since my arms were getting sore from the lucky but rough landing.

"Ah! Splinter!"

\--One painful moment later--

'Ok, I landed, but I don't see anyone here. Where could they be?' I started wandering around the forest to find anyone to officially become my partner, but so far it seems that this forest was empty. I went into my thoughts and started to think about the others and how they are handling things right now. I was so lost in thoughts that I walked out into an open field.

'Ugh, I'm completely lost here.' I started to look around the area to only find some stone stairs leading to what are presumably where the relics are. I walked up the stairs to find chess pieces around me on stands.

'Really? Chess pieces? Well I guess since it's convenient. Now, which one to pick though?' They were all regular chess pieces like the rooks and knights, but there was one that was very peculiar. It was a wooden pawn, but had engravings onto it.

'Woah, this looks badass, but there's only one. How can I be in a team with only one piece?'

"Hey, looks like we're not the only ones here." A certain blonde said.

'Aw crap.'

"Danny! Buddy! You are just looking great today!" Yang hugged me tightly as I struggled to breathe.

"Please don't." Was all I could say as Yang held me in her bone-crushing hug.

"I'm just kidding with ya."

"Well, you're also...Kinda crushing me right now!" My face turned blue from the lack of oxygen and I let go of the chess piece I've obtained. Quickly after that, my skin regained its original color as she finally let go.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." She saw the fallen chess piece on the floor and grabbed it.

"Woah, where did you find this?" Yang asked. Even the black haired girl was interested.

"I founded this right here a couple of seconds ago. Right before you came in and you know... you ABSOLUTELY CRU...

"Ooh, chess pieces!"

'Nevermind'


	6. Field Trip and Confessions

Alright before we start this chapter, I want to know if you guys want another story but different shipping,etc. I know this sounds ridiculous and most of you will want me to do this but just making sure. Anyways besides that enjoy the chapter!

Today was our field trip with our other professor,Professor Goodwitch. It was really to collect samples from trees in a place called Forever Fall. It truly was beautiful but Prof. Goodwitch said it was also dangerous.

'Of course it is, in a world filled with guns I'm not surprised'.

I was carrying all the jars for my team while everyone looked around for a spot to get samples. Yang asked if I needed help but I was fine and I told her just that. I finally set it down near a tree that we choose and Team JNPR went to a spot close by but Jaune seemed to disappear.

"Hey,any of you guys know where Jaune is?" I asked the team

Everyone shake their heads to a no except Phyrra who looked a little down.

"Hey,you ok there Phyrra?"

She looked back at me and held a thumbs up and smiled,but I know that kind of smile anywhere so I decided to not ask anything else as I went to work with my teammates. After we were done with our samples I heard a roar.

"That's not good"

Then the RDN of CRDN came running away from whatever they saw back there. Phyrra then grabbed one of them by the shirt and asked what happened. The scared boy screamed out saying "An Ursa is there with Cardin and Jaune". At those words Phyrra dropped the boy and ran into the direction the guy pointed at.

Soon,we saw Jaune with his shield up blocking an attack from an Ursa while Cardin looked shocked and couldn't move. The team and I were about to take care of the Ursa ourselves but Phyrra stopped us in our tracks.

"Wait,maybe we should let him do this on his own" She said. She clearly had confidence for Jaune and so should we so we stopped and watched but had our weapons ready just in case. Meanwhile in the fight,Jaune tried striking the Ursa but it slapped him across before his sword could've hit. Jaune stood up and charged again with his shield up but didn't look like in a good position to block the attack the Ursa was getting ready. At the last second,a weird force around Jaune made his shield move and made him block the Ursa attack and allowed him to decapitate the Ursa in one swing.

I looked to Phyrra and saw what she did with her semblance.

'You sneaky little devil'

"H-how did you..."

"Well Ruby has her speed and Weiss her glyphs. My semblance is polarity."

"Oh you can control poles" I laughed at Ruby's comment

"No you dunce,it means she can control over magnetism"

"Magnets are cool too"

Phyrra started walking away but Weiss and Ruby stopped her and asked what she was doing

"

"Yea, We have to tell Glynda about this" Ruby said

We could, or we can just keep this our little secret" Phyrra said walking away.

I see Jaune then putting his shield back in its sheathe then started talking to Cardin about something, I couldn't hear the whole thing but I did heard "Never mess with my friends" and smiled.

'He did it,he stood up like a leader.'

So the day went as usual as night went on. Jaune looked deep in thought and I stopped to ask him if he was ok.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just going to the roof. I'm going to think about something".

"Alright bud see you later"

'Now one more thing to do tonight' I then took out the white rose I picked for Ruby. When we came back I quickly went to Vale for a flower shop and found the perfect one for her.

'Its time...man I hate this part'. Confessing ones feelings was never easy for me, but this one felt like a good thing is going to happen this time.

"Aww,you're finally going to confess" I heard the good old voice of Yang.

"Yup and well I'm not gonna lie I'm nervous as heck"

"Well obviously, she'll probably say yes I mean she's been staring at you like if you were a new weapon"

My face redden. "W-well I guess"

"Hey don't worry man, she'll say yes and I know you two are gonna be great with each other but no naughty stuff ok"

"Hey! And thanks"

"No problem bud" Yang left me with a pat on my shoulder and a good luck. I took some big breathes and went to the dorm where Ruby would be.

I finally reached the dorm and everyone was doing their usual thing except for Yang as she was outside,Weiss was studying while Blake was reading her new book. I look to the bunk bed up at the top to see Ruby hearing music in her headphones. I started to form sweat and twirled the rose I had behind my back,careful not to touch the thorns. I cleared my throat and Weiss and Blake looked up from their books, I showed them the rose behind me and luckily Ruby didn't see and they understood and got out of the room.

Now that that happened, I go to where Ruby was and tapped on her shoulder. She took off her headphones and looked at me with those magnificent silver eyes. At that sight at first I froze but remembered what I had to do.

"So um...hey Ruby"

"Wassup"

'Here goes'

"Well I um,wanted to ask you" I then showed her the white rose

"If maybe you want to go out s-sometime?"

Then there was the pause,the freaking pause that I hated so much as the tension could be cut with a knife.

"I-I um"Ruby was flabbergasted but I was being patient. She then got off her bed and faced me.

"I-I would love to go out with you"And if I wasn't happy enough she went on to kiss me in the cheek,sure it was the cheek but still!

"Really? Wow well I already have everything set so I'm guessing this saturday?"

"Sure why not"

"I heard there's a new couple in town"came a sudden voice

"Yang you scared the crap outta me"

Yang laughed and kept that signature smirk she had whenever she was teasing

"Well I'm glad you two are finally together. And Danny...remember what I said" and I did exactly that and my face turned red.

"Knowing you Yang, you probably said something naughty".

"What are you talking about sis,I would nev-"she was interrupted by Ruby's glare.

"Well guys I don't know about you but its getting late and me and Ruby have plans for later on."

"Ok your right, its sleepy time fo Wuby

"Yang! Stop it!" Yang started laughing

"I'm just playing sis alright guys goodnight"and she took her leave but before she did I asked her where she was going.

"Oh just do the reg stuff I usually do on weekends"

"Let me guess, a club. Cause besides that and some late night cafes are opened now."

"Yup".

I layed down on my bed and soon after some thinking and thoughts about the future my eyes fell heavy for another day of rest.

-End Chapter-

Whooo! 1,000 views thanks to you guys! I'm just loving all the support you guys keep giving me and you guys are the reason why I keep updating so thank you and lets keep it going. So review,Fav,and follow plus that last episode tho o.o can't wait for the season finale and honestly I think its gonna be a cliffhanger so yep good luck with that if it happens. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time!


	7. First Date

'What a nice Saturday...wait oh crap!' I woke up panicking about today. Now it wasn't that I was nervous or that something was wrong except that I didn't have clothes for the date. Of course I have the clothes from earth but they weren't nice enough and the uniform well...REALLY?! I quietly got ready and headed out the door,careful not to slam the door to wake up anybody as it was there was no classes and dawn only came an hour ago. I went to where the air ships where and went to the one headed to Vale.

After some waiting the door to the outside world opened and I almost sprinted out and to my luck bumped into someone.

"Ugh my head" I rose up to see it was a girl with ginger hair.

"Salutations!"

"Oh I'm so sorry miss"

"It's alright Mr, how are you doing this wonderful day?!"

"I'm well a little bit rushed and well I gotta go. What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Penny"

"Well nice to meet you Penny, the name's Danny and maybe we'll meet up sometime" I walked away towards the city. I walked around to see if there were any clothes shops opened now and I finally found one. I opened the door and the familiar little bell shops had ringed as I walked inside. The clerk inside the store said hello and I waved and smiled back and went to searching. I didn't want to find the best clothing like a tuxedo or anything like that. At last I finally got what I wanted, a dark blue jeans with Red and black polo shirt.

'Just like home' I said as I bought the clothes I wanted. The money I had was enough with some change. I went back to Beacon with the Air ship that was leaving as soon as possible. I looked at my scroll to see it was already 8:40.

'An hour already,they should be waking up anytime now'.

I finally reached the front door of my dorm and inserted my scroll into the security pad and entered to see a worried Ruby.

"Where have you been!"

"Oh,I-I um" I showed her the bag with my new set of clothes in them.

"Oh"

"Don't worry you don't need to wear something fancy tonight,I just wanted to look more nicer than just wearing shorts so".

"Well I'm glad your back" and I felt arms around me as Ruby used her semblance to surprise me, I hugged her back.

"Aww so cute"

"Yaanng!"

"You really need to stop sneaking up like that"I said as we seperated.

"I'm not trying to sneak,its that you two are so in love you can't even notice me until I say something".

The day went normal as we went to eat breakfast and tried Ren's pancakes and boy they were delicious! Especially with some syrup(and that was the first time I've ever really bonded with Nora).

Then it was finally time. I put on the new pair of clothes and waited for Ruby outside the dorm as she went to get dressed,apparently Yang convinced her to wear something different. As the door finally opened it revealed Ruby with a black shirt with a shade of red and with jeans.

"Someone looks more cuter than usual".My reward was a shade of red on Ruby's face

"Thanks, y-you look nice too"

"Hey, no need to be shy. Lets just enjoy the night,after all its all ours".

Ruby seemed to relax and smiled. I then wrapped my arm around her own arm and walked to our destination. We finally reached where our date would be,a gun showcase.

"Ohmyoumohmyoumohmyoum. No way! You got tickets to a gun showcase!"

"Yea it was cheap enough plus I know you would just love this"

"When did you get this?"

"Well I had a talk with Yang and yea soon after that I found out about this place...so shall we go?"

She giggled then replied "we shall" in a "fancy" way. We both laughed a little and after showing the tickets to the ticket booth guy,we finally got in. As expected there were many variety of weapons,some which use dust while some use normal bullets. There were many designs and this place was gun heaven and heaven for Ruby as well. I gotta admit there were some cool guns like one of a butterfly sword but transforms into a sawed off shotgun and many more.

After some time looking around I got some new ideas for Quick Silver and we decided it was finally time to go as we saw all the weapons available thanks to Ruby.

"Hey, I got an idea to improve Quick Silver, wanna help me with it later on?"

"Sure,why not do it now?"

"Really?"

"Yea, well if it doesn't take too long and I guess its to say thank you for such an amazing night".

"Alright,show me the way my lady" I said with a bow.

"You gotta stop being so fancy"

"Just having some fun"

We walked to the gun store we went my first day in Vale

"This seems familiar"

"Well duh dummy"

"Hey! I'm not a dummy"

"Yes you are"

"Aw man" I had a fake frown on my face then smiled again.

"Well you love me for it"

"Eh nope"We both laughed.

"So what do we do here"

After greeting the clerk in the store, she turned to me.

"Well I've been to this place a lot and it helps me when I want to customized Crescent Rose and I don't have the parts".

"Alright so I got an idea here. What about I can change my bullet type to use dust whenever I want to"

"Ohh that actually sounds like a nice idea,let me just ask Frank here to help you"

After talking with Frank,we went to work on my weapon. After changing Quick Silver to its gun form,we placed a storage for me to put certain types of dust whenever I need it and of course its limited so that means I would have to use it customizing it,we were about to pay for the customization but Frank said it was all good as they had an offer of free customization if a weapon is bought from the store which was really neat. After leaving the gun shop satisfied,we went back to our dorm since midnight is almost approaching.

"Wow, time flies by,especially with someone you care about"

"Aw,that's so chessy"

"Well I have more than that"

"Well at least they are better than Yang's puns" we both laughed another time that night and we both were silent the way back to Beacon. Ruby decided to lean over and lay down on my lap.

"Someone is getting comfortable" she giggled and just layed down as she actually was getting comfortable. Then, I was hesitant at first but after petting her hair a little I got more confident and went to a steady pace. After reaching Beacon, I had to wake up Ruby as she fell asleep during the ride.

"Carry me"she said sleepingly

"Alright my little rose" I then lifted her up bridal style and went to our dorm. We finally reached the door and I saw the door was slightly opened so I lightly kicked the door open,just enough for us to go through to see that everyone fell asleep. I then looked up to realise it will be a pain to put her up on her bed. I then was hesitant yet again,I then decided I really didn't want to try that as 1. I might hurt myself or Ruby 2. Wake her up and yea that was it but the first reason was enough for me.

I put her in my own bed and scooted next to her,careful not to wake her up,and soon enough I went to my own slumber with a very good dream in mind.

-End of chapter-

Hey! So this was meant for Valentine's day but I was a bit late for some people oh well. Anyways hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review,fav/follow and I'll see you on the next one!


	8. The Stray

I woke up for what would be another day. These past few weeks have treated us well. I have been training a lot after classes and I noticed many improvements in my fighting and I also became much better at aiming with Quick Silver at its gun mode and quicker reflexes in my slashing. Speaking of classes,it has surprisingly well even though Professor Port's class was still kinda boring. In Professor Goodwitches class I have almost exploded in the ranks,being from mediocre to almost Phyrra's level but not there quite yet. One day during training against bots I finally found out my semblance, well another part of it that I know for sure now.

-Training-

"Training again huh?"came the voice of Phyrra.

"Well its helping me a lot why not" I said as I drop kicked a bot that was too close.

"You been getting exceptional at fighting I'll give you that. Have you figured out your semblance?"

I then shoot 4 bots charging at me"Well besides teleporting,yea but like you said that's not enough for a real semblance so I haven't figured it out yet" I then made the a bot into scrap metal in two slashes.

"Have you tried focusing into your aura?" she said with an emphasis on tried

"Alright alright, I'll try" I then closed my eyes and breathe slowly,little by little I felt a strong power increasing inside of me. I then opened my eyes to see everything in the world clearer and everything felt better,like a flow in the world that was just right. I see more bots charging but more than I ever tried going against but in a flash they were all scrap. I then saw the results and all the flow I had dispersed as I look back to Phyrra with shock in my eyes.

"That was freaking epic"

"It sure was"

"So I guess its speed and teleportation,kinda doesn't make sense,there has to be more"

"Well you will find out one day and it shall be...epic"

"Hey you should go help Jaune,don't you need to help with his training too?"

"Alright, I was just checking on how you've been"

"Well I've been great as you just witnessed"

"I see. I'll see you later Danny"

"See ya later"

After that meeting I went and practice more of my new special ability only to find out more. For some reason I got smarter during battle,making me know almost any technique and counters for enemy attacks. Later on during a spar against Weiss,I've also gotten noticeably stronger when my semblance was activated and it helped bring her aura down especially with the combo of teleportation and speed if teleportation was using too much aura and many ways to know how to fight, I easily outnumber her skills as the spar ended,the other three were a bit better and knew more about my semblance but while their aura was on red, mines were barely beneath halfway which obviously made me the strongest fighter and biggest competitor against Phyrra.

But all these weeks haven't just been about training,me and Ruby were having a really good time with each other as we went to several dates and one being in the same cafe we were in the first night for a rematch of "The Cookie Master" and I made it a tie this time 1-1. And the others well they were being themselves but Weiss was getting a little nicer while Blake was coming out of her shell more often.

Today though Weiss was eager for what we were planning for the day, we were going to Vale for they Vytal Festival which is a festival to celebrate finally reached there and were soon walking around the city and looking at all the decorations and preparements for the festival.

Oh isn't it wonderful, so much planning and organization that goes into this festival is simply breathtaking"

"Man, you really know how to make something good boring" Yang said

"Shut up, now we are here to observe the competition we'll be having soon"

"Basically Weiss wants to know the weaknesses and strengths of the competitors so you can have an advantage over them in the festival"Blake remarked

"No! I wasn't going to do that".

"Woah guys look at what happened there" Ruby pointed out. We looked to our left and saw there was a robbery in a dust shop.

"That's weird,all they took was the dust but no lien, do you think its the White Fang?"The police officer asked the investigator

"Maybe" replied the investigator

Ruby walked up to the two crime stoppers. "Um excuse me mister,but what is going on here?"

"Well there has been suspicious activities of robberies, all of them only have the dust stolen but nothing else and we think its the White Fang" the officer said and I was surprised, most officers don't give out info like that to the public unless its the news channel and they don't even give a lot like that.

"Of course its those terrorists" Weiss started insulting

"Hey don't call them that"

"It could be that Torchwhick guy I met before" Ruby said,trying to prevent a fight.

"Well,Those filthy faunus only know how to cheat,steal,and lie"

"That's not true!"

We then hear shouts from the port.

"Hey get back here!" screamed a police officer chasing a blonde monkey faunus. The monkey faunus then threw a banana peel at the officer from a light post and then started running off. The faunus then ran past us,specifically Blake then I barely saw him wink at her as all Blake did was stare at him as he ran away.

"Well there go's the competition"Yang said

"Quick we must observe him!" We all started running in the direction the boy was going to but was stopped by all of us bumping into a figure.

"No! He got away"

"Uh Weiss"Yang pointed at Penny

"Penny?"

"Wait you know her?" Yang asked

"Yea I met her while I was in town a few weeks back,when I was getting some clothes"

"Salutations" Penny waved at us

"Um,hello"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful,thank you for asking"

We all looked at each other with clear confusion on our face.

"Does she usually do this?" Ruby asked me in a whisper.

"Well I only met her one day and we didn't talk much,we just said hi to each other basically"

"Do you wanna get up?"

"Yes" Penny then jumped herself back up

"Hello, my name is Penny, its a pleasure to meet you"

Everyone greeted her back except Yang who asked if she hitted her head but quickly corrected herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and Danny its nice to see you again"

"Nice to see you too Penny"

"Um,didn't you said that already?"

"So I did"

"Well sorry to run into you"

"Take care friend" and we all walked in the separate direction to go back to our previous location until we were stopped by Penny again and somehow she teleported in front of us.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you didn't heard me"

"No not you. You" Penny went in front of Ruby.

"Um me? Uh I um I don't know what I called you"

"You called me a friend. Am I really your friend?"

Ruby looked to all of us and everyone but me gave her hints of saying "no"

"Um yea sure" after that answer everyone but me(again)were on the floor in disbelief.

'Well she isn't that bad, they are just being dramatic'

"Sensational!" Penny put her hand up in the air clearly happy was just not describing her feelings right now.

"We can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys"

'Nevermind... Hey she better not be talking about any other boy!'

"Was this like how it was when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss

"No, she seems far more coordinated"

"So..."Yang started. "What are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament"

"Wait,you're fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!"

"Excuse me but you don't look like the part"

"Says the girl wearing a skirt" Blake says

"It's a battle skirt"Weiss simply replies. Ruby then goes next to Weiss and gives her a five.

"Wait a minute, so if you are fighting in the tournament,does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"Who?"

Weiss then held out a sudden drawing of the monkey boy we saw in a cartoony way.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake paused a little before continuing. "Stop calling him a rapscallion,stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry,do you want me to stop referring a trash can as a trash can or this lamp post as a lamp post?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time,he'll probably join those other filthy faunus in the White Fang"

"Ugh you ignorant little brat!" Blake then walked away into the direction of the airships.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate" Weiss then started following Blake.

"Uh I think we should go"

"Where are we going?" Penny asks

We stood there while hearing them fight and their fight was continuous as they kept on even when we were back at the dorms.

"...It's because of people like Cardin,people like you,that force the White Fang had to take such drastic measures"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a Victim!"

Weiss then paused before she started speaking again

"You wanna know why I hate the White Fang? Why I despise them so much? Well its because they have been at war with my family for years, as in actual bloodshed. I've seen workers disappeared,and board members executed and that meant my dad would come home not happy and that made for a very difficult childhood" she said putting emphasis on Childhood by putting her fist down on her desk.

"Weiss, I-"Ruby tried calming her down but it was no use.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang so much?! It's because they are a bunch of liars,thieves,and murderers."

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Time then seemed to freeze at those words. "We". All of us looked at Blake with shock and Blake finally realised what she said. Before anyone could react,Blake went out the door in a flash.

"Blake wait! Come back!"

"That's just great Weiss! You just had to keep on being yourself!"

"Excuse me! I have my reason"

"Well thanks to your "reasons" we now have a valued teammate run away and possibly never come back"

"It's not my fault she was with those scum". I clenched my fist in frustration, I knew nothing was going to stop her.

"You know, she is right. Faunus are just us,human beings. They steal,they lie, they murder just like the rest of us. Don't you know that Weiss? Just because they have been the trending group for crimes doesn't mean they are any different than us."

"We have to find Blake!" Ruby said

"Wait,we need to give Blake time, if she isn't here by night time tomorrow,we'll find her the next day"Yang suggested

"She's right,Blake needs time just revealing probably her biggest secret,especially not in the way she wants"

That seemed to calm down Ruby but she still had a clear concern for her teammate.

"And you..." I pointed at Weiss. "You also need time to think what you've done today!"

"But..."

"ENOUGH!"

After that outburst,I went to my bed as it was almost midnight already and Ruby was a little hesitant but joined me in bed and soon both of us fell asleep as the same for the other two remaining teammates.

-Chapter end-

Welp,that's it for now and honestly I wanted to continue but I didn't want to take long to update so next chapter will be the season 1 finale. Oh by the way that Season 3 finale though! *Spoilers* Phyrra you shall be missed. Anyways,like always I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a fav/follow and review and I'll see you guys on the next one!


	9. Search for Kitty :3

It's been the whole weekend she had been missing, and a weekend filled with searching but with no positive results. We all hoped for her to be ok even Weiss secretly was worrying about her teammate.

"Man, she's been gone the whole weekend" Ruby stated sadly as we walked along the sidewalk in the city of Vale.

"Weiss,why aren't you helping?"

"You know who could help? The police"

"Weiss" Ruby said with a bit of malice in her voice

"C'mon Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we can come to any conclusions."

"Yang is right, we can't just come to judgment too soon, plus aaren't you worried about her. She is our teammate after all"

"I think when you hear it, you all will realise that I was right ". Afterwards, we were silent until we met Penny one again.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today

"Gah Penny where did you come from?!" Ruby said startled. I waved at Penny and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey guy are you up to?"

"Well,we are looking for our friend Blake"

"Oh you mean the faunus girl"

'Wait?'

"How did you know that?" Ruby asked

"Uh,the cat ears"

"What cat ears,she has a bow..."

In that awkward moment, a random tumbleweed went by.

'Wait there's a desert here?'

"So where is she?"

'We were thinking the same thing'

"We don't know,she's been missing since friday" Ruby stated

Penny walked up to Ruby and grabbed her by her arms "Oh thats terrible,well don't you worry my friend. I won't rest until we find your teammate".

"Oh Penny that's ok,we're fine really,right guys?" Ruby then looked towards us...or well just me as the other two seemed to disappear.

'Dick move'

Another tumbleweed passed by.

'Again,is there a desert here?'

"It sure is windy today"

"And awkward too" I said to mysellf

Penny and Ruby were having a conversation about what has happened the past few days as I remained silent for the most part as I usually opened my mouth to say something only when a stranger comes around and I ask them if they seen Blake. All of them said no as usual. We kept the search for Blake but throughout the day it seemed like the same result was going to happen just like the past few day as night hits the city.

"Man, this almost feels hopeless"

"Danny, come on keep on hoping"

"I am, that's why I said almost"

There was then a loud explosion coming from behind

"Cats out of the bag". We all start running towards the docks and hopefully find Blake in one piece and alive of course.

Ruby took out her Crescent Rose while I took out Quick Silver. We finally reached the docks and see Torchwick over Blake,his weapon aimed at her head.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted. It took Torchwick's attention.

"Oh hello red and her boyfriend,aren't you supposed to be in bed together?"

"Ruby, Danny, are these people your friends?"

"Penny stay back" Ruby looked back just to get hit by Roman's fireworks(idk what they are thet sound like one and also explode so whatever).I look back at Roman with murder in my eyes.

'This is your worst decision you can ever make'. I saw Penny about to attack Roman back as well so we both jumped down and got ready. Penny then took plenty of swords out of her back.

'Nice'. I then remembered our business and charged at Roman while Penny took out the White Fang grunts. Roman seemed ready to block my attack,or so he thought. I activated my semblance and as Roman tried to swing at me,I teleported behind him and kicked him straight in the back,making him go a few meters.

"Ooh,the little young man here can teleport"

'Idiot I'm not even little,I'm just about your height'. I went and charged again but with Quick Silver blocking his counter attack. I then swung quickly but Roman was no fool in combat as he tried his best to block all my attacks but a few still hit him. I then hear a laser beam and the sound of bullheads falling down. I then spin kicked him right in the face making him fly off near one of his pickup bullheads. He then fired his launcher again at me but I dodged them with almost no effort but it still gave him time to get away.

"Ugh why can't you fight like a man!" I screamed in frustration. I look at Penny and was impressed at the damage she had done. She destroyed multiple bullheads and knocked out all the grunts that were here. Ruby jumped down from her spot to catch up, she then went up to me to hug me.

"You two were awesome!" she shouted with her usual excitement in her voice.

"Well Penny is pretty good and well I almost got him"

"Don't worry one day we'll get him"

We found Blake with the monkey faunus at her side. Ruby was of course in joy that she finally found her friend and gave her a hug. Blake smiled at the gesture but then seemed worried.

"Well I got some explaining to do". She then told us about her life in the White Fang and we learned before all this that they weren't bad at all until recently and that she left as well. Me and Ruby didn't really judged her as we understood and were just happy we had our friend back but then Weiss came along with Yang.

"Look Weiss,you see its not what you think. Well she explained the whole thing and she doesn't actually just has a bow but has kitty ears and they are actually kind of cute"

"Weiss, I just want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang,back when I was a -"

"Stop" Blake then went quiet.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? 12 hours. And in those 12 hours I decided...I don't care"

"You don't care?"

"You said your not one of them anymore,right?"

"No, I haven't been since I-" Blake was again interrupted

"I don't want to hear it. All I know is that the next time something this big comes up...you come to your teammates,not...someone else".

Blake looked at us and we all gave her a smile, a smile that says you can trust that person anyday with anything and that helped Blake.

"Of course" she simply said, Weiss smiled at her.

"Yea! Team RWBYD is back together!" Ruby says in her trademark cheerful voice. I chuckled a little and Weiss turned to the faunus who's name was Sun.

"I'm still not sure about you!" Sun let out a nervous laugh.

"Wait a minute,where's Penny?" After my question we all looked around to see she had disappeared.

'How many people just keep doing this?!

We finally went back to our dorms after a small celebration and went to sleep with peace this time as we finally succeeded in our search.

-Chapter End-

Hey guys,sorry if this felt a bit short but I do have an idea for my next four chapters and they would be about between Volume 1 and 2 and they're basically Danny just hanging out with his teammates and then It shall be going on to Volume 2 and so on. Like always fav/follow and review (I feel like I'm a youtuber when I type that) and I'll see you on the next one!


	10. Red

The sunlight hit my eyes as another day came. I look around to see mostly everyone except Yang. I stretched until I hear the satisfying pops from my bones. I stood up and went to the bathroom and got ready for the new day. After getting into one of the new clothes I had I went up to where Ruby was in her bed reading a textbook.

"Hey, later on do you wanna go out?"

"Sure where are we going?"

"Well anywhere we want, we'll be going around noon alright"

"Ok sure...oh hey I already got breakfast for you,its on the cabinet there" she then pointed to said object and there was a plate filled with food like eggs and sausage with bacon.

"Oh my, I love you so much" Ruby giggled and I went to eat my breakfast. After some time it was finally noon and Ruby got dressed in her usual clothes and signature hood and off we went into Vale. When we reached there, the both of us hold hands and went walking around enjoying the views in the city. Ruby then wanted to walk somewhere but didn't tell me where exactly so I waited patiently as I can to where she wanted to go and it was a place that well...gave me bad memories. I looked at the entrance of the forest and looked at Ruby.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Well yea, sure this place gives me bad memories but now I know how to fight them plus I have you with me. Anyway,why are we here?"

"We're going to visit my mother"

"Oh..." I then remembered something I didn't want to talk about for a time.

"Hey, you sure you're ok? Don't worry my mom won't mind you"

"It's not that I know your mom is great but there's something I've been meaning to tell you"

She gave me a mixture of curiosity and worry in her face.

"Well tell me"

"I talk to your mother and not in the way you do but I...talk to her like in my mind. Before you met me in the forest, your mother talked to me a little about this world and well she said she had a daughter. When I first saw you I wanted to talk to you but after hearing who you were, I didn't want to bring that up because I thought that would've made you sad,but now well I guess its the time".

Ruby was silent and sweat was starting to form on my face.

"Oh" was all she said. I then saw little droplets starting to form and small sobs coming from her. Instinctively, I hugged her and petted her hair as she started crying.

"I-I still miss her so much"her voice cracked

"I know, I know. It's all right now"

She continued crying a little but she later on calmed down. I then put her chin up to face me.

"Hey I know losing someone that matters to you hurts, and a lot, but don't worry now. You are strong and me and your sister and your dad will never leave you, you still have family and loved ones here and thanks to you I can say the same. Your mother said great things about you. She still loves you with all her heart and nothing will change that".

Ruby calmed down and smiled

"So she's still there?"

"She's always there, she won't leave you and never will".

She hugged me and cried a little but these were tears of joy.

"Can you please tell my mother thank you?" her squeaky voice asked

"How about you can tell her yourself now" I then gestured towards the forest. She then started walking towards what I presume were her mother's grave was. After saying thanks to her mother and telling her all about what had happened the pass couple of weeks I then hear Summer's voice.

 _"You finally told her"_

 _"Well I sorta had to plus its for the best she knows"_

 _"You seem to adjust just fine in this world"_

 _"Well we're humans,its what we do"_

 _"Now I got to ask you Danny, do you really love my daughter?"_

 _"You know I'm going to say yes right"_

 _"Well I want to hear it"_

 _"I adore your daughter more than anything, she made my new life infinity times more better than if she wasn't there. She's sweet, loving, and cares about people like no other and well I honestly would be dead if it wasn't for her. You hear me Summer? I love her, I love Ruby Rose more than anyone and anything"_

 _"Well I could tell you much she feels the same towards you, that's all for now young man, you shall enjoy your day with her"_

"She's talking to you isn't she?" Ruby asked

I nodded. "She asked me if I loved you, and well do I really need to say it?"

"Well you don't need to say it" our lips then pressed together and it was magical just like all our other kisses and the best one was the first one.

-Flashback-

"That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does, I won that time, you just don't want to admit it"

"We didn't start at the same time"

"Yes we did, I counted to three"

"Ugh fine you win". I pumped my fist in the air in victory of winning the cookie eating contest.I then look to Ruby and saw she was a little down over her lost at the contest.

"Hey, c'mon cheer up, I know a spot where we can go" she then looked at me with a question in mind.

"C'mon let me show you" I then took her by the hand and went to a cliff, this cliff wasn't just any ordinary cliff by itself, this cliff also has one of the best views and Vale and some of Beacon Academy.

Ruby was flabbergasted "Woah, this view is just...wow. How did you find this place?"

"Well I was walking around in Vale and out of the corner of my eye I saw this cliff, I then realise it looks like it has a good view and I decided to check it out and well as you can see"

"Wow, thank you so much, this date has been well awesome, almost more than that first one"

I laughed a little at the memories of how Ruby looked at all the weapons in the gun show.

"Hey don't laugh at me"

"Why not? You're just so cute" I then blushed at what I just said. Ruby also got red "Oh well, I think you're pretty handsome". I chuckled a little and scratched at the awkward moment. I then see Ruby starting to lean.

'Oh crap, what do I do? She's trying to kiss me...wait a minute, I should go for it ugh I'm an idiot!'. I went for it and well...let's just say that it wasn't right.

"Did you just kiss my nose?" The brunette asked me.

"Sorry! I had my eyes closed plus...it's my first one"

"Really? I thought I was the only one who never got kissed before"

"Well you aren't alone...wanna try again?" She nodded and we went at it again,this time I got the timing right,our lips finally colliding into what most people would say was a decent kiss but for us,it was pure bliss. Fi

reworks immediately starting bursting in my head and my heart pounding crazy fast. It felt like minutes but it was only seconds until we seperated.

"Well that happened" she giggled and leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"It sure did"

"Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you found me"

"I'm glad I found you too".

And there we were laying down on the cliff, looking up at the magnificent dark blue skies and white stars that shined through the night, with the moon to compliment it as well.

-End of Flashback-

We were walking in our own pace as we went to the same cliff that we went when our first kiss happened and were watching the sun falling down on the horizon as the moon was soon approaching with the stars not far behind. We finally then went to a diner to eat dinner and went back to Beacon where a pissed off sister was awaiting us.

"Where where you two the whole day?!" Yang's hair then were a lit with the temperature rising in the room. Blake and Weiss had to make a shape-shift fan to keep themselves from getting hot while me and Ruby didn't get that luxury.

"We just went to Vale and walked around. We also visited mom and looked at the sunset" Ruby answered

"And you two couldn't tell me?!"

"Yang, please relax, we're fine and plus you really shouldn't be surprised"

"Don't tell me to relax loverboy! Just because you are dating my sister doesn't mean you can just take her away any time you want!"

"I'm not, Yang please just understand. It's something I've been planning for a while now"

"What is it?!"

"Well if you just relax I will tell you". Finally Yang cooled down and wanted to listen.

"Ok, so I've been planning to be with the team one by one so I get to know you guys better and since all of you are my friends except for well Ruby as you all know I'm dating her. So I decided to do something a little nice for you all basically.

"Let me guess, Weiss is next"

"Yup,I'm going in order"

"Ok, I like that idea, next time just tell me ok?"

"Well then where's the surprise in that?"

Yang chuckled and luckily she went to do her own buisness outside but she held on to the door and spoke again. "Wherever you are taking me,it better be good"

"Don't worry about it" I said simply. Yang then closed the door and I looked at the time to see it was almost 9.

"Weiss, I need help with chapter 12 here!" Ruby called

"Sure what is it?" Weiss asked politely. I looked at Blake and saw she went back to her book but she was holding the book closer to her face then usual.

"Hey Blake,you ok there?"

"Um, yea I'm alright, this book is just getting good".

'Nice try Blake, I know you are hiding something'

I then took out my scroll and played some games I had for a while until Weiss came down from Ruby and directed me to start studying. A little frustrated, I took out the textbook and went to the page we were supposed to read tonight.

"Hey, if you want to we can study together?" Ruby asked. I gladly took the offer and put down the textbook and climbed up to Ruby's bed and we both read the book while Ruby lay her head on my chest and soon after surviving boring facts and knowledge, took the book away and drifted off to sleep.

-Chapter end-

Alrighty, one out of four and well now I don't have nothing to say right now so yea I'm not going to say fav/follow whatever because you guys honestly have been great and do whatever as you like. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	11. White

'Pancakes!' I look down at my simple yet delicious food that awaited me on my plate. Ren was the maker of these pancakes like usual and was kind enough to give it to everyone like he usually does about twice a week. It was 11 and almost time for me to finally hangout with Weiss. She would usually study so no one really talked to her unless its about studies but not today!

"Thanks Ren like always, how do you make it so good" Nora like usual popped out of nowhere.

"I know right! I always ask him that but he never says anything except 'Its a secret'" she said trying to intimidate Ren at that last part.

"Well cause it is" Ren replied in his calm nature.

"Alright it's time for me to go out" I stretch a little before heading out the door of Team JNPR's dorm. I went and unlocked the door to my teams own dorm and opened it to see Weiss was wearing some new clothes(ones she wore in Volume 2) and looked to see everyone else had some new clothes as well.

"So when did you guys go shopping?"

"Oh well not too long ago and well we didn't went shopping but we actually kind of designed them and Weiss helped with making them all thanks to her being a heiress"

"That's right and you are all welcome...as for you" she turned to me "We are going somewhere like you planned"

"Alright, alright, we'll be going soon I'm just going to do a few things and we're out of here".

I went to the bathroom to wash my face and hands as the syrup was all over the place thanks to Nora and then went over to Ruby who was wearing her new set of clothes with her hood still there on it.

"What do you think about it?" she asked me. I put my arms around her waist

"I think it makes you look more cute" She giggled at the compliment and went in for a quick kiss

"Well I guess I'll be wearing this more"

"Hey,um are you sure you're ok with all this? I don't want you to start getting jealous"

"Oh c'mon I'm fine, I know you just wanna know them more plus you are coming back to me every night"

I chuckled and we pressed our foreheads together and our eyes closed. After some time we finally opened our eyes and looked at each other lovingly. I hear a familiar click of a picture being taken by a camera we looked up to see Yang looking at her scroll then looking at us with an innocent grin.

"You guys are just sooo cute!" Yang's face was then consumed by a pillow thrown by Ruby as her face was red.

"Stop teasing for once!"

"What?" Yang said with a fake innocent tone "I was just making a comment about how cute you are". Me and Ruby both rolled our eyes and then I looked to Weiss, making me remember what we were going to do today.

"Well I'll see you guys later" everyone in the room waved goodbye except Weiss as she was waiting out the door patiently. I finally walked out the room and both of us started walking towards the airships.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well I certainly don't have as much money as you do so I decided that a fancy lunch wouldn't do. So, we are going to do something you need to try out"

"And that is?"

"You will find out". We then finally reached the airships and went into one. We waited until it finally landed and opened its doors. We walked out and I lead the way to an arcade.

"Wait a minute,an arcade?! Why would you ever take me here? I get it if it was Yang or someone else. Do you even know me?"

"As a real person,no. But trust me Weiss, you will have fun here, I bet you never been to an arcade in your life"

"Well...maybe I never did go to one bu-"

"Ok then, this will be your first time and like I said don't worry, just relax and enjoy all the games this arcade has. Please I need you to trust me on this". She looked at the building one more time before making her decision.

"Alright fine, but if I don't like it we are out and we will go somewhere else"

"Alright Ice Queen, whatever you say"

"Ugh! Why does everyone keep calling me that?! I rolled my eyes before opening the door, revealing a variety of games from what looked like some good old classic ones and some of which I never saw before. The floor was decently cleaned but still had some few crumbs of people's food here and there. Weiss looked unsure about all this as she saw some people playing games like air hockey and some kids playing Whack-a-Mole but instead of a mole, it had grimm creatures.

I then see a game that was familiar to me, it was shooting grimm but I know it was just like a zombie shooter game just like on Earth's arcades.

"Let's try that one" I then took Weiss's arm and dragged her to the game.

"Hey c'mon, just relax". Weiss then looked down at the shotgun that was used for the game. The game cost about a token for each player. I looked around and found a token dispenser, I put in some lien and about 20 tokens came out, I then put two tokens in the slot and pressed the buttons below the screen and grabbed the shotgun out of the ground and pumped it,trying to act like a badass for a little. Weiss just simply grabbed it and aimed it at the screen with a face of uncertainty.

"Alright, even though you use a sword, you know how to aim right?"

"Of course I do"

"Ok then lets do this!" I said with a fist in the air. The game started and the camera followed a hunter and huntress moving in an abandoned city and soon the grimm creatures came all of a sudden and the game started. I was already starting to shot some of the beowolves that were coming at us and I got most of them but one was going to Weiss's character. She realised the situation and aimed and fired and killed the beowolf. For a brief momemt, she seemed happy about accomplishing what she had just done even though she usually fights real ones. More beowolves came and little by little, she gained her confidence and was actually really into the game. The level became more complicated as bigger beowolves and ursas were starting to appear, one ursa hit Weiss character while a beowolf hit mines and while I still had health, Weiss's character went down.

"What! No!"

"It's ok Weiss, just put another token in the slot there and press the button". I then shot the beowolf back and killed the ursa that attacked Weiss. After hearing her hit the button a little more eager than what I expected, she was once again ready for more and was becoming better at the game. We finally reached the boss level as it was two King Taijitu.

"Oh, this is gonna be good". Weiss shot at one of the Taijitu while I shot the other and we started attacking them ferociously. Then the game forced us to take our attention away as smaller grimm went attacking us. After taking them down,the two Taijitu came back and while I was shooting it, attacked me and brought my health low.

"Oh crap!"

"Language!"

"Sorry"

We kept on with the pattern but then one last attack from one of the grimm was all my character needed to go down.

"Ugh, why?!" I look at Weiss and her face was filled with sheer determination. She wanted to win this game, this virtual battle. The grimm finally got enough hits to get her down and Weiss didn't say anything as she took a token and placed it where it needed to be and was soon back at it. She then killed one of the Taijitu while the other was well below half of their health.

"Go Weiss go!" Soon after almost dying,the other King Taijitu was finally dead and we won the game.

"Yes, I did it I-" she then looked at me and realised her recent outburst and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, there's no shame in being so passionate for a game". I look at the air hockey table.

"Lets play this game"

"What are you supposed to do here?"

"Well its fairly simple. First, as you see you hit the puck with the mallet and the way to score is to hit the puck into here" As I was explaining, I put in some tokens and soon a puck appeared in the middle of the board.

"Simple enough"

"Alright, are you ready to lose?"

"In your dreams"

We both grabbed the mallets and start hitting the puck, the puck went into my side and was too far for Weiss and while she was distracted trying to reach it, I hit it and scored.

I chuckled and smiled, Weiss was well not so happy. The puck appeared in the middle again and Weiss quickly striked it and scored. She then smirked and I realised that this may not be easy as I thought it would be. The game suddenly became very competitive as the puck was all over the place and being hit over and over again while the score was neck to neck. Then the score was at 6-6 and both of us evidently were getting tired and sweating a little at the intense game. The puck was in the middle and in a second was going back and foward left again but it felt like we would never score until finally I saw an opportunity, Weiss let just enough space and I aimed and hit the puck and time felt like it slowed down immensely as the puck scored.

"No!"

"Yes!" I see Weiss disappointed in losing her first game.

"Hey, it was a really good game, one day when we bring the whole team and JNPR, I'm sure you will win against them and surprise them".

"Yea, your right, it was fun while it lasted. Your not bad Danny"

"Same to you,hey, we still have a couple of tokens,so you want a rematch?"

"Sure, but I'm not going to let you win"

"Who said I was going to go easy on you?" And we both continued playing and went to check out some other games until the tokens ran out. Weiss wanted to get some more so we can continue. At first, I did want to play until I looked at my scroll for the time.

"Already its almost time for dinner" Weiss looked surprised

"Sadly thats what happens when you play games, its alright, we'll come back soon". My stomach then grumbled loudly, making me blush in embarrassment while Weiss started to laugh. We walked out of the arcade and headed to the airships.

"You have no idea how...easy you have it" Weiss started

"What do you mean? Didn't you get whatever you want since you know you are a heiress"

"Yea sure, I could've got anything I asked for except for well what I secretly wanted my whole life, a friend. And now I have four of them"

"Well your wish came true"

"I want to ask you something"

"Yea sure, ask me anything"

"How are you so nice to me? Why are you doing all this?"

"Because I care about people, especially ones I call friends and you are one. Sure at first you were well really mean but well I see why, you didn't want to look weak, you want to be strong and do what your father wants you to do"

"How-"

"Well you did explain you had a very difficult childhood so I know"

"Did you have a...difficult one as well"

"In some ways yes,but I always tried my best not to show it to people except my best friends back at home. I really don't like talking about it"

"I understand" We went inside one of the airships to Beacon and landed. We went to the cafeteria to get some food for ourselves and our team and soon reached the familiar door. A red blur was seen to reveal that it was Ruby as she hugged me tight, almost as bone-crushing like Yang's.

"Can't bre-"Ruby then stopped hugging. "Where did you get that strength?" Ruby laughed before answering "Training from my uncle Qrow and carrying Crescent Rose duh"

'How heavy is that thing then!?'

"We got some food for you all"Weiss started

"Oh man, I'm starving" Ruby then grabbed some food and of course all the cookies.

"Hey, those are mine too!" I then chased her around trying to get at least some of the cookies as Ruby used her semblance to run away.

"Your no far!" Ruby then blew a raspberry like if she was a child and well she honestly acts like one at times. I gave up as she went onto her bed and went and got some of the food from the tray that Weiss placed on the table and so did Blake and Yang.

"So how was your guy's day?" Blake asked

"Hm, well Weiss here teached me a few things about her that's for sure" I chuckled as I turned to her. She very well knew what I meant and smiled.

"So what happened exactly?"Yang then asked

"All I'm saying is get ready when we go out to the arcade". Everyone except Weiss took the hint and looked surprised as they didn't expect such a thing.

"Wait, we are going to an arcade!" Ruby says in her usual cheery voice.

"Well sure, why not? But well not tomorrow or any time now but soon".I look to Blake who was well back to her book as usual.

'Well tomorrow is certainly going to be interesting'.

-End Chapter-

Well that took longer to update. I don't know why I just feel like updating almost 3 times a week at least to keep you guys happy but I know you guys aren't like that but still I feel sorry for taking long on this update as I felt I could've done this days ago. Anyways, I'm going to be super busy and stressed since this week I already have to take an assessment on Thursday(yep that early). So this week I may not be updating as I usually do and thankfully I don't have any other assessments for some time so I could go as usual but besides that thank you guys for supporting my story and keep it up as this story is almost at 3K views! As always, I hope you enjoy and until next time!


	12. Black

Slowly my eyes were opening to reveal another morning. The birds were chirping and the sun was brightly shinning through the sky, today simply looked beautiful. I tried moving but forgot about a special someone that was still sleeping. The morning wasn't the only beautiful thing. I went and closed my eyes again for a little while until I started feeling movement. I look down to see a pair of those magnificent silver eyes looking up at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty"

"Stop it, its only morning"

"So?" a low grumble came from Ruby's stomach.

"Give me food"

"What's the magic word?"

"Pleaaase"

"Alright then, let me get up then"

"No. You are too comfortable"

"How am I gonna get your food then?"

"Carry me". I laughed lightly before starting to get up with Ruby in my arms. I walked to Ruby's bed and placed her there carefully as she fell asleep again. I then got ready and went to get some breakfast for the two of us. When I came back, it seems that Ruby woke up to the smell of food and soon was up and started eating some of the food from the tray.

I ate the remaining food left and looked around the room and found Blake who was wide awake. I faced Ruby and I realised I forgot to get food for everyone else. I quickly told Ruby about it and went outside to grab more for everyone else.

I came back with another tray with more food on it for the rest of the team. Since everyone was awake and dressed I went and gave them their food. After a quick thanks from Yang and Weiss, I went and gave Blake her breakfast.

"Thank you"

"No problem. So how have you been doing?"

"I'm fine really" she tried putting up a smile but it was almost too easy for me.

"You know, you're not a good liar. C'mon you can tell me anything remember? I'm your friend"

Blake sighed before talking "I know, its just...I don't want to talk about it now, maybe later on".

"I understand, alright, enjoy your breakfast and later we'll be off ok?" I tried talking to her in my most sincere tone.

"Ok" she simply said. I went back to my bed and sat down on it, Ruby joined me and leaned to my shoulder.

"Is something going on with Blake?"

"Yea, I'll try to see what's wrong, I hate seeing people like that"

"I'm sure you'll help her with whatever she's going through"

"...".

I felt Ruby's arm move around my waist as she went for a hug, I hugged her back for a while. Her hugs would always help me calm down and made me happy and this hug wasn't any different from the other ones but it was time to start going. I went and tried standing up again but was restrained by Ruby's surprising strength.

"You're going now?"

"Yea I'll see if she wants to go now"

"Alright then" I gave her a quick kiss before leaving the bed.I walked to Blake's bed and she seemed to be thinking about something then looked up at me.

"Hey, you want to go now?" I asked in a nice tone.

"Sure" Her voice was quiet but loud enough to be heard by me. This time we weren't going to Vale as we stepped near the entrance of the library.

"So, are we just going to do what I usually do?"

"You could say that"

"Are you sure you want to be here? You kinda don't seem like yourself today"

"Hey, I like reading maybe not as much as you do but still I like reading, plus since when did you know me? We barely talk to each other"

"I'm sorry...it's just that I've never really been a social kind of person"

"I know, I'm honestly not really a social butterfly". Blake had her head down again. I looked around the area and luckily there was no one as usually not a lot of people come to the library.

"The real question is what's going on?"

"It's just..." Blake sighed before continuing. "I've had many problems, as a child, I've always been an outcast to society, I was always hurt or thrown away like trash. The only..."friend" I had turned insane and I...keep running away,like always" tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Woah Blake calm down, its ok. Your not that kid, you have us now, your team. Don't let the past get to you"

"It just even though I say the same thing to myself that it doesn't matter, it keeps coming back, all the pain and misery and witnessing the only person you can trust turn insane..."

"Like I said, you have us, you don't need to worry about all of that. You are not trash, your not an outcast, at least to me I see that you are a hero. A hero who helps people to stop suffering, a hero who cares about people no matter how bad the consequences are. Blake, I may not know you that much but I know that you care, you may run away from things but I know you do it for the best of people"

"No I don't! Everytime I leave I hurt people more than help them and I always will! I can't even control it, its a part of me, even my semblance shows it, a shadow that takes the hit while I go away."

"Ok then, I only ask you one thing. Promise me this, please don't run away anymore, whatever happens you come to your team, you come to me."

"I-I don't know if I could do that"

"I know you can, stop downing yourself and start thinking about how lucky you are. You have us, you have people that you can trust, you have things some people just dream about everyday."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and Blake looked at me with her eyes a bit red and a few tears were present.

"Please Blake, stop running away" She nodded and went in for a hug, at first I was surprised at the gesture but quickly returned it back as Blake started crying again but with tears of happiness and relief.

"Thanks, I needed that. I just want to ask, how come you seem to know a lot?"

"Well, I also used to run away from my problems once, and it was honestly the worst decision of my life so I learned to face my problems and if I need it, I would ask for help from my family or friends so thats why I'm telling you this because I know that one day it will come back and you have to face it"

"..."

"Hey, let's not worry about anything else for now ok, we still have a day ahead of us" I gestured to the library. Blake smiled and wiped the remaining tears on her face. I then opened the door for the both of us and in we went, soon about to journey into the many adventures the books offer.

We looked around the sizeable library and went to look around at all the thousands of books ranging from those that inform people of various things to the most famous of fables and stories that includes adventures and many creatures and ideas never thought of before. I look to the faunus and saw that she was well intrigued by a book she had picked up from the romance section. On the cover it read: Ninjas of Love III. She quickly hid the book behind her book and her face was almost as red as the color of the title on the black book.

"Now I know why the book you were reading before was so 'interesting'."

"No it's not that..."

"It's alright, I get it that you like those sort of thing... Hm, I wonder how Yang might react to you reading that"

"No! Please don't tell Yang or anyone!"

"Ok ok, I'll keep it a secret"

"At least not for long " I mumbled the last part. But since the dark haired faunus also had superior hearing, heard what I said and she was no happy kitty. I ran the opposite direction and called out for help. The librarian,and some people, shushed us and asked us to leave. We left the library more quietly but that peaceful moment was soon gone as Blake chased me again as we headed to the dormitories. A few unlucky bystanders got caught and slowed Blake's rising speed, giving me time to get a head start to open up the door to our dorm. The first two swipes from my scroll didn't allowed me access as I did it wrong in a panic. I look to my left to see the lightning fast dark blur that was Blake quickly catching up. I finally got the door to open and took a step inside before being grabbed by the back of my collar.

"Please don't hurt me" I pleaded her with the most innocent face I could make.

"Well you better not tell them about-"

"About what?" Yang asked, her hands on her hips.

"N-nothing... right Danny?" Now, it was Blake's turn to plead me with forgiveness. Lucky for her, I was nice that day.

"Nope, nothing at all. We're just playing Cat and Mouse" I realised the words that came out and chuckled in my head.

"Riiighht... Blake of all people to play a kids game" she gave us a look of suspicion and the two of us tried smiling with complete fake innocence. The other two in the room soon joined in. Weiss face palmed while Ruby smiled but also laughed.

"Alright, so I guess you guys are just in time for lunch." Blake and I nodded and entered the familiar room.

"Oh Blake, have I told you about those books you hide under your bed? They look interesting" The young blonde winked at Blake and her cheeks flushed red and eyes wide. I patted her in the back for a moment before saying "Well, you tried."

-End Chapter-

 **The original chapter was way too short and I knew that it needed a little bit more so hopefully this is enough. Well thank you guys for keeping your interest in this story and I'll be seeing if any other chapters need an update before I go on to actually update the story with a new chapter.**

Hello fellow people! All I want to say is thank you for making this story hit 3k views a few days ago and lets keep it up. As always be sure to fav/follow and review but its ok if you don't want to and I hope you guys enjoy and until next time!


	13. Yellow

'Too spicy, way too spicy!' I ran around the room looking like an idiot as my face burned up from the spiced food I was dared to try, then I realised all the drinks in the dorm seemed to vanish. I look to Yang who was laughing hard at my unfortunate state. I zipped out of the dorm and into the cafeteria to see it was closed as it wasn't lunch time yet.

'Oh come on!' I ran back to the dorms with the burning still in my mouth and knocked fast on JNPR's door. Finally, Nora opened the door and was about to greet me but I stopped her by pointing at my throat and doing a fan sort of motion with my hands, Nora unfortunately didn't get the idea.

"What do you mean fan your throat silly, you can't do that". Phyrra looked up from her book and stood up to face Nora.

"Um Nora, I don't think he means it like that" Phyrra then faced me

"Let me guess, you did the spicy food challenge didn't you?" I nodded

"Let me guess, its Yang isn't it?" I nodded again.

"Alright, let me get you some milk" she went to their cabinet and grabbed a carton of milk and threw it at me. I easily caught it and the milk was never to be seen again as I quickly drank the whole carton.

"Better?"

"Better... Well, I'm just wondering, how do you get all this milk and why?"

"Ren is well trying to make foods with spices, and since Nora doesn't react well to spicy things, we get some milk from the cafeteria and keep it here"

Nora laughed before speaking "It's true"

"Well that explains why its warm. Well thanks guys, I'll just be on my way and maybe get payback"

"You're welcome" Phyrra kindly says as she closes the door behind me. I went back to my teams dorm and looked at Yang who was still laughing a little and more calmer. "Yang! I'm going to murder you!" With half of a serious face.

"Hey c'mon just have some fun dude"

"Yea because burning someone's tongue is soo funny"

Yang stretched her arms then spoke "So, today you are going to hang out with the best of the best"

"No Yang, just no"

Yang then went to my side and put her right arm around me "Don't be jealous, you should be honored you are with me today" she squeezed my body with her right arm, almost breaking one of my ribs in the process.

"Alright lets go" Yang grabbed my arm and started dragging me.

"W-Wait wasn't I supposed to bring you somewhere?"

"Now why would I let you do that, today you will be my guest" I sigh as we both start walking to wherever Yang was taking me.

'Probably a club or bar'. My prediction was correct as we went to a building which had music that was loud enough to be heard by someone near the building.

"Um, aren't we a bit too young for clubs?"

"What are you talking about? I go to places like this almost all the time"

"I see that". The guard looked at Yang and seemed scared as he opened the door frantically and let us in without a word.

'Oh what did you do?'

The music had now amplified as we entered the building and was getting louder every step we took closer to the dance floor which was predictably the perfect size for groups of people to dance to their favorite music. However, Yang wasn't focused on the music but the decently sized bar the club had on the opposite side of where we were.

"One strawberry sunrise, no ice" she told the bartender

"Your not allowed in here young lady, as far as I know after what happened at Junior's club"

"Wait what happened at who's club?" I asked

"Well this girl here knocked off everyone at Junior's club just because she didn't get her answer"

"For what?"

"Ok guys its a little personal but can I please just get my Strawberry Sunrise?"

"No, what you are going to do is leave my club. Guards!" Two guards went next to us and awaited the bartender's order.

"Take these two away"

"Hey! What did I do?" I pushed back the guard trying to hold me.

"Sir, we ask of you to please leave peacefully"

"Like I said, what did I do?"

"You clearly are friends with blondie here who destroyed a club one time,we're not going to let that happen here" The bartender answered. The guard once again tried to grab my arm.

"Get your hands off me"

While I was arguing with the first guard, the second one was bombarded by Yang's flirtatious nature but was calm and went to try to escort her out that was until Yang punched him in the face, making people in the club panic as more guards surrounded us. The first guard went to attack Yang but I caught him and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Oh I'm not letting this crap happen to my club. Guards! Get them or you're fired!" At those words, Yang activated Ember Cecilia while I took out Quick Silver out of the new scabbard a gunsmith designed for me a few days ago. The guards then grabbed their own weapons like simple swords or guns and charged at us. Yang easily took out the first one by giving him an uppercut then kicked him into two other guards. One of them tried hitting me with their sword but was sloppy in doing so, I blocked his attack then kicked him straight in the chest making him fall down and another guard soon followed by attacking once more but less sloppily. I turned Quick Silver into its dual wield mode and made one of the blades turn into a pistol while I blocked the attacks coming for me and firing the pistol at them whenever I could, this strategy was taking them out by decent numbers but I had other plans. I turned on my semblance and soon gained a plan.

Somehow, we were pushed back into a corner of a building which gave me enough time and space to tell Yang about my plan, she nodded her head and punched the guy in left of her three times and jumpkicking another in the face. I then took the guys that were on my right as they dropped quickly after I dealt with them which only led the guards in the middle left. We nodded to each other and we both jumped up high in the air as possible above the remaining guards as they look up at us in wonderment. I then changed my pistol's regular bullet and mixed it with red dust as Yang did the same with Ember Cecilia. I fired below me which made an explosion taking half of the guards out while Yang hit the ground making it shock as the last remaining guards finally went down.

"Whoo! That was awesome"

"Yea that was tight" We both gave each other a high five and gave our attention to the remaining person conscious besides us.

"You just had to do it here on my club didn't you?! You just ruined my business for the next few days!"

"No, you did, all she wanted was a drink, you just had to be the little female dog to turn this thing around"

"You know what just get out, please just GET OUT!" We stood there for a couple of seconds until we just shrugged and walked out of the place.

"So is that why you love being in clubs and all that"

"Eh not really, I like the music and all but the fighting that happens sometimes is a little bonus"

"So why did you go to that Junior's club in the first place"

Yang's smile quickly faded as she sighed "Look, I...it's something dumb"

"If its so dumb then why did you had to go your way to beat the crap out of like tens of people?"

Her hair then lit up as she caught fire "LOOK! I don't want to talk about it alright! Can't you understand that!"

"Hey, I'm just asking and now I'm worried"

"There's nothing to worry about! C'mon its time to go back anyway..."

"But its only 6:00"

"I don't care" she said coldly. I was completely taken aback from the sudden change in Yang's attitude and soon enough my legs could finally start moving as we walked back to the airships to Beacon. Yang's hair was again on fire from her semblance as she walked inside the dorm and straight into the bathroom as the rest of the team looked at the door then at me with a quizzical look in their eyes. I gave them a shrug as an answer and they look back at the door. Ruby, worried about her dear sister, dared to go to the door and knock on it.

"Y-Yang, is everything o..."

"Just leave me alone!"

"What happened?" Weiss asked me

"I don't know, we were just talking and all of a sudden she got mad and well now..."

"What were you talking about?" Ruby quickly asks

"Um, something about what happened at Junior's club"

"Ruby was thinking for a second before answering "Hm, I remember that day, I asked her why she was there but she didn't really say anything about it"

"Well whatever it is, hopefully she isn't mad for long"

"Alright, let's just leave Yang to her own, we'll talk to her when she wants to" Weiss stated

Everyone agreed and we went to our normal business. Since the second semester is about to start, we decided to study to get ready for it. The door of the bathroom finally opened to reveal a guilty Yang. Her footsteps were getting louder as she approached me on my bed.

"Hey, look I'm sorry for what I did tonight, its just that it wasn't really what happened at Junior's club, but rather why I was there in the first place."

"It's ok, I'm actually sorry for asking that question in the first place, I should've known that it was personal."

"But how would you know in the first place?"

"Well you said it in the club we went that you didn't want to talk about it so yea I'm sorry for doing what I did"

"I-I know she's out there somewhere"

'Who is "she"'

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it"

"No, it's ok" Yang took a deep breath in before continuing to speak but in a whisper as she went by my side.

"When I was a kid before Ruby was born, my mother left me and my father. Her name is Raven by the way. Anyway, when she left us, I wanted her back, I at least wanted some answers as to why she left and even now I'm still looking for her"

After some thinking I came to a decision.

"Yang, you know what? I'll help you find Raven. Its the least I can do for you" Yang then pulled me into her signature bear hug. I hug her back a little but finding myself almost out of air I got out of the hug so air can go to my lungs.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me"

"No problem... Anything for you guys". My breathing finally catches up and we say our good nights as Yang left to her bed. A familiar figure from above came down from her bed to my own.

"So is she good now?"

"She's all good"

Ruby pumped her fist in the air and screamed in celebration but was soon hushed by the rest of the team. She blushed in embarrassment then went to embrace me in a hug. Her hugs weren't as hurtful as Yang's but since my lungs were weak I winced in pain.

"Ow, she hugged me real tight there"

"Oh sorry"

Ruby went to lay down on my chest but hesitated at first. She looked at me with a face filled with worry as she didn't know whether or not she could do it considering the annoying pain in my chest. I gave her a nod and she slowly went to finally lay down. The pain increased a little but was soon numbed by my aura. Darkness finally reached my eyes as I went to slumber for another day and semester at Beacon.

-End Chapter-

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have some really good ideas I want to put into this story and I was planning how I would do it. Besides that, like always please be sure to Favorite or Follow and please Review but its ok if you don't want to. I hope you enjoyed and until next time!


	14. Food Fight!

"How do you still not have the Anatomy of Grimm book yet? You know that it was in the library for weeks and you also know it helps in our classes!" Weiss ranted at me as we left Professor Port's classroom.

"Relax, I'll go get it now. You girls go on ahead to lunch, I'll meet you there". The rest of my team went towards the cafeteria as I went to the library. The walk wasn't long but wasn't short as I finally reached my destination. I opened one of the two doors that would lead me to another world of knowledge and imagination and walked to the librarian's desk.

A hologram of a woman appeared and smiled "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

"Oh, uh I need to get a book today"

"What book are you looking for?"

"The Anatomy of Grimm, please"

"Alright, now please place your scroll onto the pad". I did as what was told and the red light on the pad turned green and I removed my scroll from the pad.

"Thank you, your book will now arrive shortly" the hologram disappeared but a robotic arm soon replaced it and in its hands the book I was looking for. It handed me the book and I looked at the cover to make sure and left the library.

As I exited the library I was met by Sun and another guy who seemed to be friends with him walking around the school. Sun saw me and talked to his friend for a bit before they started heading their way to me.

"Hey wassup Sun?"

"Sup Danny?" We went for a fist bumb as we continued talking

"Nothing really, just some classes and stuff"

"Ah classes..."

"Don't you go to a school or academy?"

"Not really, anyway we're not here to talk about that. So have you met Neptune?"

"Sup" Neptune said in the most chill way possible.

"Well now I did, so what are you two doing here anyways?"

"Sun here wanted me to meet his friends here, including you"

"Well we have lunch now, so you came in with perfect timing. Alright, let's go" And off we went to the cafeteria. Sun and Neptune were having a conversation but I was focused yet baffled by what I was seeing through the cafeteria windows. Food was splattered all over the place, and the tables were all scattered while some came together to form a shape of a castle. I quickly walked through the panicked crowd running away from whatever disaster that was occurring.

"I'm queen of the castle! Im queen of the castle!" Nora announced on top of the castle that was made from tables.

Ruby put a foot on a table and pointed at where Team JNPR where "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" Team RWBY then did a battlecry before charging at JNPR, JNPR also charged back and they all grabbed random pieces of food before starting to fight each other. Weiss then flew into one of the poles supporting the building. Ruby got to her in time as the pole fell to the floor.

"Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Yang and Ren then charged at each other, Yang with a turkey in her hands while Ren had two celery. Yang quickly defeated him but Nora then tried attacking her. Yang dodged her attack from Nora's "hammer". The two then ran towards each other and they both attacked, Yang was too slow as Nora successfully hit her, making her fly through the roof literally.

"What the-" I was dumbfounded at what was happening as I stood there next to Sun and Neptune.

A can of soda that was spilling out its contents started flying towards me, luckily I dodged it along with Sun, but Neptune was unfortunate enough to get a stain from it.

"Aww come on! I just cleaned this last night too!" I looked back to the food fight to see a terrifying sight. Hundreds, no thousands of cans were heading our way. Tens of them luckily were the only ones aiming at us, I dodged them with a bit of effort before they all stopped. To my left Blake fell into a pile of food, making them go into the air but quickly went to the ground again.

Ruby looked at team JNPR before using her semblance to speed up, along with thousands of pieces of foods and sodas carried by the strong wind made by her semblance. The wind caught up to JNPR and made them fly to the wall opposite of where I was. JNPR were then bombarded by the many foods and sodas before plopping down to the floor, defeated in this food fight.

"I love these guys"Sun said. We both looked at Neptune who was filled with many colors from the sodas and some of the food that had landed on him, annoyed he grunted at his misfortune. I couldn't help but laugh until it was interrupted by the door opening with an angry professor Goodwitch present. With some waves with her wand, she cleaned most of the mess the two teams made.

"Children, please do not play with your food". A loud burp emerged from Nora before the roof opened again for Yang to fall back down next to team RWBY. The two teams started laughing while Ozpin was talking to Goodwitch.

"Let it go"

"They are supposed to be defenders of the world"

"They will be, but right now they are still children. So let them play their part. After all, it won't be a role they will have forever" Ozpin left the cafeteria in the way he will usually leave, in a mysterious or unnatural way. Professor Goodwitch then turned to the two teams excluding me.

"Now, as for you eight, you will be cleaning whatever mess is left in here before cleaning yourselves and moving on to your next class" She turned around to face us three.

"You three can help them if you want to. Danny, I might give you extra credit if you help" she then looked over the cafeteria while team RWBY and JNPR start heading to work to clean whatever is left. Sun and Neptune decided to go outside to wait for us while I went to help. I grabbed a broom and started cleaning while being next to Ruby to start a conversation.

"Well that was probably the best food fight I've ever seen"

"Really? Me and Yang used to do food fights like this all the time back in Signal"

"Food fights back where I live weren't that extreme" I grabbed a piece of bread from the floor, I went and tried to break it with little effort until I realise it wasn't breaking at all.

"Dang, I know schools don't have the best food but this is ridiculous" I finally broke the bread in half and threw it into the trash can the cafeteria had which had a new colors painted on it by the amount of soda and watermelons that made contact with it.

"Theres so much watermelons!" Ruby said annoyed, she then cleaned the table which was filled with said food. I looked under the table and sighed

'This is going to be fun'

-End Chapter-

Hello! I know this chapter is bleh and I'll try my best to make the next ones better. Anyways, thank you for 4K views! I'm honestly a bit surprised that I have at least made a lot of people see what I could do as a writer. Now if you don't like it then I'm sorry I can't make everyone happy plus this story is more for fun and not to be taken so seriously. So as always please favorite and/or follow and review if you want and I'll see you next time!


	15. Welcome to Beacon Academy

The moment was tense, it was riveting.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kindom for battle!"

"Bring it on!"

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Yang fake gasped while Ruby continued

"Looks like I get to go over Ursai and attack your walls directly" Ruby then proceeds to make a falling bomb noise.

"You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only last one turn" Ruby stated with confidence in her voice. Yang chuckled lightly.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you've just activated my trap card!"

"Whaat?!"

"Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces" Ruby argued

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take". Yang then rolled the dice and me and Ruby watched in anticipation until the dice went to a seven.

"Hah!"

"Noooo, MY FEARLESS SOLDIERS!"

"Eh, most of them were probably androids"

"Goodbye my friends...you will be avenged"

"Not until I draw my rewards, which are doubled this round, thanks to the Mistral trade route!"

"Bah!"

'Jontron?'(If you get that reference, you're awesome).

"Oh! And what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path!?"

"Bah! Bah, I say!"

"Looks like I'm taking two cards from your hand"

"HAVE YOU NO HEART!?" Ruby started crying in defeat while I try comforting her

"Hey it's just a game"

"IT'S NOT JUST A GAME!"

'Well dang'I looked at her wide-eyed

"See...you have Sandstorm, Dessert Scavenge-Oh! Oh! Resourceful Raider! See now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet-

"Nooo.."

-And put it in your hand!"

"Okay...?"

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you could use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kindom! Just so you know, I will not forget this declaration of war"

"And that means?"

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" A random thunder came and Weiss started laughing evil-ish.

"YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS-

"Trap card"

-Huh?" Yang then put Weiss's army downward as in meaning of defeat.

"Your armies have been destroyed" Weiss was in disbelief and sat down and tears started welling up in her as well.

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" Ruby then appeared hanging on to Weiss by her neck

"Stay strong, Weiss. We'll make it through this together"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss ironically hugs Ruby back as they both weep from the unfair game they just played. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the dramatic scene.

"Alright Blake, you're up"

Blake looked up realising Yang was talking to her.

"Huh? Oh Umm... Sorry, what am I doing?"

You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kindoms of Remnant!"

"Right..."

The awkward blue eyed blonde came over our desk and asked if he could play the game.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people"

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess"

"Uhh... You attacked your own navel fleet two turns ago"

"Hmph!"

"Bring it on ice queen! I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural born leader!

"By who? Your mother!?"

"And Pyrrha!"

"Hello again!"

"Come on let me play your hand for a turn"

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not!? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fau-"

"Fun-loving person whom we admire and respect!"

'Nice save' We all look to Blake with an awkward laugh as Blake gives us a death stare.

"Right...that. Ladies... Enjoy your battle"

"Sup losers?"

"Hey Sun!"

"Look who came back"

"Ruby,Yang,Blake, Danny, Ice Queen..."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?"

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend"

"Uh...aren't libraries for reading?" said friend asked

"Thank you!"

"Pancakes!"

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd"

"Intellectual. Okay. Thank you. I'm Neptune"

"So, Neptune, where are you from?"

"Haven... And I don't think I've caught your name, Snow Angel"

'Even my nicknames for Ruby aren't that bad'

"Um... I'm Weiss"

"Pleasure to meet you"

"I never took you as the board-game-playing type!" Sun asked Blake

"Right...well I think I'm done playing, actually" Blake then stood up "I'll see you guys later". We all looked in confusion at Blake's behavior as she walked away.

"Women"

'Oh Nora'

"Alright, well that was...interesting, so who wants to play?" Yang asked

"I'll take it thank you" I then sat down where Blake once was and took the pile of cards in front of me.

"Hey, mind if I could play for awhile?" Neptune asked Weiss

"Oh yea sure, here"Weiss handed him the cards and stood up to let Neptune sit down.

"Here Jaune" Ruby offered, Jaune quickly took his pile of cards and sat down, ready to play.

Ruby went behind my seat and leaned to my ear "Kick Yang's butt at this game"

"I'll try my best" and then the game began with sheer determination in our eyes as we placed down our cards at our respectful turn.

-Later-

"Ugh! We should've never let him play!" Yang said angrily

"You're just mad because the new guy beat you"

"Yea Yang, you don't see me raging just because someone won a game". Yang rolled her eyes and moved to a side of the room.

"See if you just attacked when I told you to,none of this would've ever happen"

"Stop" The observant heiress commanded. We look to our left to see that Blake was about to leave the room.

"Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody" Weiss pointed out

"Uh...have you met Blake?"

"Which I get, is kind of your 'thing'. But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong" We all looked at the faunus with worry. "So, Blake Belladonna!" Weiss then dramatically gets a chair and does a flip to land on it and points at Blake. "What! Is! Wrong!?"

"I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm"

"You're still thinking about Torchwick"

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it"

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do" We all looked at each other before making a decision.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping theives and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the four of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..."

"Uh...who?"

"But let me once again be the voice of reason... We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation"

"Well,yeah, but-"

"We're not ready!"

"And we never may be ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait till graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not"

"She's right. Plus like Weiss just said the things we've done... That was only the first semester, imagine how much of a detriment we can be to these guys if we try finding their base and attacking it, of course with some help"

"Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest huntsman and huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kindom of Vale...say 'aye'!"

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty"

"Well, I supposed it could be fun"

"Alright! Finally, some butt-kicking!"

"None of you said 'aye'..."

"Alright then... We're in this together"

"Let's get this started already"

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby announced

"Yeah!"

"Ahh! I left my board game at the library!"

"We're doomed" Weiss face-palmed. Ruby tthen sped away to the library.

"I'll be right back!" I then hear Ruby bumped into someone. I looked out the door and saw a group of people in front of the fallen Ruby.

"Are you ok?" She asked the girl in front of her.

"I'm fine. Just watch where you're going"

"Oh... Right... Sorry... Um... I'm Ruby! Are you new?" The green haired girl moved to reveal another more mature woman.

"Visiting from Haven, actually" An awkward moment spawned in before Ruby talked in her usual manner.

"Ooh! You're here for the festival! OH, but exchange students have their own dormitory"

A guy next to the mysterious woman spoke up "I guess we just got turned around"

"Don't worry, happens all the time! Uh, your building is just east of here!" The two younger looking of the group already walked away while the more mmature woman spoke to Ruby.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around"

'The way they speak, it's weird, not even friendly'

"Yeah, maybe! Oh and welcome to Beacon!" The woman then stared at me for a second with her eyes glowing. I tried to suppress my shudder as she walked away with the rest of her group almost like snakes moving back into their homes...

-End Chapter-

Now things here are getting good. Alright, like always hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you on the next one!


	16. Investigation Pt1

'Ugh my head hurts' I woke up with pain in my head as I look around the room with everyone still sleeping as usual. I carefully moved around and stood up from my bed, where a sleeping Ruby was currently on. I held my head with my hands as I walked to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and stumbled back almost immediately. Everything seemed fine, except for one thing. My eyes were an unusual color, a very unusual color with a dark shade of red as the color of my right irises and a dark blue color on my left irises.

"Ok what in the world is going on" I looked at my eyes in disbelief. "Ok what the actual... I...what?" I kept staring at the mirror and shook my head with a hope that this was just a dream, but it remained.

"Okay, you just need to take a shower, maybe it will leave" I spoke to myself as I undressed and let the warm water flow through my body. I suddenly felt a mixture of feelings such as hatred, love, and betrayal, along with many other feelings I couldn't account for. I turned off the shower and opened the cabinet beneath the sink, revealing the uniform every student wears on regular weekdays. I quickly put it on and looked again in the mirror, the weird eye colors were still present.

I walked out of the bathroom in a panic, waking up the two light sleepers in the room. I then see Yang's sunglasses and putted them on and looked away from the beds as an attempt to hide the strange show my eyes were putting.

"Oh its just you. Can you be more quiet walking around?" The Heiress spoke, the alarm next to her rung and the other two remaining woke up as well.

"Good morning everyone"

"Morning Rubes"

"Hey Danny, you ok?" Ruby asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine" I said, still not looking back at them.

"Hey where are my sunglasses at? Wait a minute. Danny, are you wearing it?"

"Just trying it on"

"Why?"

"Why not"

"Give them back then". I hesitated but I took of the sunglasses with my eyes closed and turned around and opened them again as I faced the four teammates.

"Um... Are you gonna give them back or just stand there like an idiot?" I then found the will to let my legs move and walked over to Yang. I gave her the sunglasses but with confusion on my face.

"Ok, something is wrong here. Would you please like to tell us what's going on?" Weiss asked. I felt them all staring at me with worry.

"Well, I just... My eyes...they were..."

"They were what?"

"They were...different. It was weird but not only that, when I took a shower, all these emotions just came to me, it was unsettling. I-I have no idea what was going on... That never happened to me before" Everyone looked at me like if I was an alien and honestly, I wouldn't blame them. Blake then put her head down and I look towards her and the others followed suit.

"Blake, if you know something about what's going on with me, please tell me" I asked her.

"I... I read about this story, about a man with two souls..."

"Hey, wasn't that the book you were reading when I saw you again before the initiation?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it was but I didn't say a lot about it... Anyway, if the story is true, then that means a lot if things can happen to you...and they aren't great"

"Well, tell us" Weiss commanded.

"In the story, the man had two eye colors, one red, and the other blue. His eyes wouldn't stay like that forever though. He has two sides of himself which resembles the color red and blue. The 'red' side of him was cruel, vicious, almost no mercy in that soul. His other soul, the 'blue' one, was completely different. He was kind and generous, loving and would always make people smile. But when these two souls would fight each other, he will have one eye blue, and the other red. Danny, I'm not sure but maybe you are that guy"

"No. No. That story is false Blake, there's no way that can actually happen to me!"

"Well you said you had blue and red eyes, you also said you felt many feelings which I can guess some are good and some are bad, am I correct?" I looked down at the floor before answering.

"Yes"

"Then you could be that man,Danny. Don't worry about it too much, it only happened once right? So unless it continues, you should be good"

"Alright, I don't want to think or talk about this, let's just get ready for class" I said almost cold-heartedly. I got some of the textbooks and waited at my bed for everybody else to get ready before heading on to class.

-Some boring classes later-

"I thought that class would never end"

"Alright guys,today's the day. The investigation begins!" Ruby exclaims.

"I'm glad to see that we are taking this so seriously"

"Hey! We got a plan. That's moderately serious"

"Right! Everyone remembers their roles?"

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem" Weiss started.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning"

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard"

"I'll go out and see if there's any suspicious activities or robberies going on"

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked me

"Hmph?"

"You sure you can do that alone right?"

"Don't worry sweetie, I can handle a few grunts if I have to"

"Aww that's so cute" Yang teased. Ruby's face got almost as red as her cape as she leaned near my ear

"We're going to talk about this"

"I'm fine talking all day to you only..." Yup. That did the trick. Her face got even more red as she turned around and took a deep breathe.

"Great, we'll meet up with Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" We looked out the window to see(surprise surprise) Sun hanging upside down.

"How did you get up there?"

"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time"

"You do what?"

"I climb trees all the time!"

"So...you gonna stop monkeying around or what?"... Awkward silence...

"Not funny dude"

"Aw, I tried" Sun then jumped from the tree and landed inside the room.

"So...are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We, are going to investigate the situation. As a team" Blake explained.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to"

"Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune" In curiosity, we look out the window and looked right to see Neptune standing on the ledge of the building.

"How did you even get here?"

"I have my ways. Seriously though, can I come in. We're like, really high up right now" We helped Neptune over the window and started discussing how things should handle out now.

"All right. I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you could go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Ruby announced.

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang. After all, she is your sister, or maybe Danny"

"But Weiss, who would go with you then?"

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me" Ruby just laughs at Weiss's ridiculous option. "Nah". The two were then off as Ruby dragged Weiss out of the room. "But! But!" Everyone soon left and I was the last one out and locked the door behind me before I went on putting my new hoodie on and grabbed Quick Silver then headed to Vale with the rest of the gang before we split up to our respective roles.

-Later-

'So far so good' I went jumping from rooftop to rooftop and making sure that nothing was happening. Even as it was daylight outside, I kept hiding in the shadows that were provided and kept as quiet as I can. I then heard what sounded like a crash. I looked around and saw a truck that was stopped with people gathered around it. I jumped from the rooftop I was on and went to the next one and another one before I reached my destination.

'Penny?' The view was shocking. Penny stood in front of a truck, which it's front was devastated.

'No way, Penny has super strength?'

"Are you alright?" The ginger asked to the driver. Not hearing anything from him, he must of nodded back to Penny. She looked around and heard the crowd's whispers as she looked afraid she had done something wrong. She started to run but I also saw a familiar figure with a red cape chasing her. I quickly went down the street to go around the crowd and onto another roof. I quickly reacted and started looking around for those two and I saw that I wasn't the only one looking for them. I soon found them hugging each other.

"Hey!" The voice alarmed us as two guards were catching up. I look back at the two to see Penny putting Ruby in the trash.

"Don't worry Ruby, they aren't bad people. They just worry about me a lot" Ruby was about to protest but was silenced by the lid closing. The two guards were asking some questions to Penny before the three of them moved on. I then heard Ruby's new ringtone before heading on down and opening up the lid.

"Oh... Danny, it was just you phew, I thought the guards heard me"

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened on the street? What was she saying to you here?"

"Well let's just say Penny isn't well...normal"

-End Chapter-

Hello again! Alright, first things first, thank you all so much for the support you guys have been giving me, which is awesome. I know that stories with OC's as the main character aren't as famous as let's say Arkos stories or Whiterose, Bumblebee,etc. Which is why I'm grateful even if this story is only getting 500 views or whatever but you guys have given me 5,000 views and 18 favorites and 25 follows. Thank you all so much and I'll try my best to get out some good chapters. Secondly, I'm wondering if you guys like the idea of Danny now having this weird and extremely rare trait. If you guys don't like it, I'll change it but if you like it or you just don't really care about it, then I'll go on with it. That is all I want to say for now but until next time!


	17. Investigation Pt 2 Small Announcement

"You know, all these weird abilities and stuff going on, you would think you're ready for anything, well I was proven wrong."

"Same here, I never thought anybody can make a person in a way"

"Hm, it's weird though, why would they make a robot that can do combat yet look like a regular everyday person?"

"I'm not sure, I don't really know about that sort of thing"

Me and Ruby continued walking along the street, making sure to look around for anything suspicious. I then moved my hand into hers and entwined them. We looked at each other and smiled. The moment was perfect. The fading sunset and cooling breeze created the perfect opportunity and we took it, our lips pressed and it stayed that way. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I was then thinking of doing something I've never done before. The thought dissipated as soon as it came on my mind as both Ruby and my scrolls started ringing their familiar ringtones. We seperated and looked at our pockets and took out our respective scrolls.

"Blake? Sun? Alright wha-" As I answered the call, I was interrupted by shouting and loud noises.

"Everyone?! If you can hear me, we need back-"

"Heeellp!"

"What's going on? Where are you?" I asked them

"There's this big robot thing chasing us!"

"I'm not missing this! C'mon Danny!" Ruby shouted. I looked up to see Ruby already down the street. I hanged up on the call and started chasing after Ruby.

"Hey! Wait up!" I then finally caught up to her and I was still wondering where Blake and Sun where.

"Um Ruby, do you even know where they are?" Speaking of the devil, the two that were asking for backup went past us to our left being chased by well... A big freaking mech suit.

"Never mind" Soon after seeing them, Yang and Neptune were on Yang's motorcycle named "Bumblebee", and were chasing the giant mech suit as well. Me and Ruby both used our semblances to keep up but it became hard as we went into the highway which cars flew everywhere. One blue car flew straight for Ruby. I reacted without thinking and tried to carry the car and it threw me back, making me land on the hard concrete road.

"Ah shit man..." I looked at the bruise on my arm that was slowly disappearing thanks to my aura. I then looked up to see the same car about to land on me. I pulled out Quick Silver and sliced the car in two and grabbed the driver before the car crashed into a fiery blaze.

"Uh... Sorry about that sir" I then put the man down and looked ahead to see the others far ahead of me and a concerned Ruby that stopped in the middle of the road.

"Don't worry! I'm fine! Just get to the others. I'll catch up alright?" She gave me a nod and went ahead to aid her teammates while I helped the man out of the street. After doing so, I looked to see that they weren't on the highway anymore.

"They went under the highway" said the man.

"Thank you sir, I'm awfully sorry about your car"

"It's alright. Just go and kick that robot's ass" I smiled at the man before teleporting below to see a girl my age wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces. Her hair is half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. Her eye colors were the ones that really intrigued me, it had the same condition my eyes had earlier this morning but instead of blue and red, it was brown and pale pink. The girl smiled at me.

"Um... Well ok..." The girl said nothing as she pulled out an umbrella with the same color as her hair.

"Oh wow matching colors, well, its been nice seeing ya but well I got a battle to go to" I then walked past the strange girl and looked back to see she disappeared and stopped. I look foward again to see she appeared in front of me.

"Wait...what?"

'She knows teleportation, hm, she probably has a semblance'.

"Oook... So can you please move out of the way?" The Neopolitan girl just stood there smiling, mocking me. I used my speed to go past her but in a flash she was ahead of me again.

"So, you wanna play this game" I half-stepped to my left and again used my semblance to speed through the right but the girl easily blocked my way with her umbrella.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" In answer, she twirled her umbrella around harmlessly and then pointed it at me. I took the hint and pulled out Quick Silver.

"You really love wasting time don't you?"

 _"You really love talking don't you"_

I looked at her in shock while she went and kicked my ankles, making me fall to the floor. I stood back up and back flipped away from her.

"I have my moments"

 _"Great, another person that could telepathically talk to me. I'm going to get insane"_

She giggled and continued to smile. " _Hey, you're actually pretty funny. You are lucky I can't kill you, yet."_

"If you think you could ever kill me, you got another thing coming ice cream girl"

 _"Stop talking and start fighting"_

"Whatever the lady wants". Soon enough our weapons clashed as we charged each other. I went for a blow on the right and left but with her agility, she easily blocked it. I then used my speed once again to charge then teleported behind her and kick her straight in the back, making her fall to the floor face first.

"See, your not the only one who can teleport" I shot her a cocky smile. Her face toughened up and started attacking me with speed that I desperately tried to block. While some blocks did its job, others failed as she hit my stomach with the handle of the umbrella. I wince in pain as I put my hands over my stomach area.

"Ugh, man... I just ate not too long ago". She took her chance and got me square in the chest with her heels, making me fly some distance before landing on my back.

"Damn you don't play around... Alright, I see" I spoke to myself as I got up, the pain almost gone already as I activated my semblance and planned out my attacks. I put away Quick Silver and ran towards her. At the last second before she could get a hit on me, I teleported yet again but instead of behind her,I attacked from the sides as I kicked her twice before she grabbed my wrist and threw me into the ground and to the air before kicking me yet again in the chest. I sat up with pain everywhere on my chest and stood up to see she wasn't there as smoke started to gather around. I then felt heels going onto my back and a hard concrete floor on my face. I look up again to see I was still lost in the smoke. I then stopped and listened very carefully,eyes closed as my surroundings faded away into pitch black with only sound to be my friend. I then hear heels clicking from my right and I threw a punch in that direction and felt nothing. I opened my eyes once again to see things not as foggy. I heard a sound of breaking metal and looked to see that there was only pieces left of what used to be a mech suit. I then found my target standing and looking at the scene as well. I went in for the blow but instead of getting a reaction I would be used to, the girl literally turned into shards of glass. I looked around to see her in front of Roman and bowing down at my teammates. The two stood there as Yang in her semblance form punched them which made them turn into broken glass shards. A bullhead airship then flew above us and revealed the two criminals inside of their getaway. The bullhead then flew off back to what we presume was a secret building they were hiding in. I look to my teammates and ran to them, joy on my face.

"H-Hey guys, sorry I wasn't there. I was having...some issues."

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked. I looked at my body and touched my chest and winced a little.

"I'm fine, that girl really knows how to put up a fight"

"I'm going to break her the next time I see her"Yang stated angrily.

"What's up with her?" I asked the group.

"Well, when you have been punched into a concrete pillar by a criminal you want to catch just to see them get away, yea... I don't think Yang would be her happy self after that" Weiss answered.

"So...what happened to Neptune and Sun?"

"Oh I don't know, hopefully they're ok" Ruby said.

"So who wants to celebrate our first victory?!" Ruby exclaimed. Everyone started chatting happily about the events that happened tonight as we went into a small cafe. As I sipped on my drink, I was still thinking about the recent fight.

'Torchwick now has sidekicks besides those White Fang grunts? Dang it, something is happening, I will find out' I look towards my teammates once again and then corrected myself.

'We are going to find out, and whatever it is, we will stop it. No matter what it takes.'

-End Chapter-

First thing, thank you like the 10th time already for giving this story so much support as its already over 6k views! Keep being awesome!

 **Also, thanks for the honest review Chris and here's what I'm going to do for this story:**

 **I will update previous chapters and make them longer and give more dept to them and also in one of them, give a sort of explanation for why Danny was accepted so easily into the academy. I would also like to ask you guys to help me in these updates if you want to to see what I can do to improve them. Send me a private message about some errors that include character development or any other thing(I'm probably going to get a lot of PM's after this).**

Alright, like always, please follow and favorite if you want and tell me what you think about the story in a review if you like to. I'll see you all on the next one!


	18. Spin-off Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I wouldn't say that this is a "chapter" but more of a sub-chapter? Ah whatever, I'll just say these are just little spin-offs when I have a nice little idea to put. I don't know how many of these I'm going to make, so don't ask.** **This includes a little part of RWBY Chibi!**

"Ugh... I ate too many cookies." I walked brutally slow to the familiar dorm, my stomach exaggerating its size. I then went to grab my scroll, only to realise that my oversized stomach was in the way.

"Yup, I ate way to many." I said in a whisper. I tried to reach for the scroll again but my arms were too small to reach. Frustration started to get to me as I tried and tried again, but it seemed that my scroll was avoiding my hands. I took a couple of deep breathes and tried again,this time my hand caught it but slipped out of my hands before it could've reached the panel.

"Why?!" I cried. I bent to my knees and leaned foward to reach it but my body decided to make me roll. I panicked and tried to shout but the floor silenced me as I rolled away from the dorm. Eventually after a painful flight of stairs being rolled on, I stopped against a wall upside down. I saw that above my head was the precious bed that I wanted to go to, I put my hand up to my head to try to relieve myself of the pain the stairs caused on me and stood up. I went back to the staircase and looked up in disbelief.

'Why is there so many stairs?!" I then started the journey up the stairs.

(After a while)

'I finally made it!' I sprawled out into the hallway. I heard the familiar sound of an elevator door opening, I looked up to see someone leaving said door before putting my head down again with a grunt. I waited a few seconds for my heart and breathing to catch up before finally getting up. Luckily, no one took my scroll and my exaggerated fat had disappeared, making it a whole lot easier to get it. My breathing was still faster than normal and my eyes were heavier than before but I continued. I pressed my scroll against the panel and the door unlocked. I eagerly turned the doorknob and went inside and saw a familiar figure wearing a red hood reading "Ninjas of Love" in the middle of the room.

"Now that's a katana" Ruby said, blushing yet smiling at the extendable picture in the book.

"What the heck are you reading?" I said. The young girl looked at me with terror in her silver eyes.

"U-uh, N-NOTHING! Yeah! Nothing! You're just seeing things!" I walked up to her, towering over her, my face clearly saying I wasn't convinced.

"I'm pretty sure you were reading something that wasn't for you." I quickly put my arms around her tightly. She tried to get out of my grasp but couldn't escape. I reached for the book and got it where her hand is. I finally let her go to take a look at the cover at the book but it only had a fancy little design with fancy lettering of "Ninjas of Love" and the author on it. I turned the pages which first seemed to be normal until finally the main character in the book decided to be...touchy. Little Red Riding Hood though, was still trying to hide whatever the book hid from me but I was too strong for her. I finally found the image in the middle of the book and well...the katana had a...interesting design. Our faces were red from what happened and the room was silent. After a couple of moments, I folded the image back to the book and gave it back to Ruby. I turned and went to lay in my bed, eyes wide open as I couldn't sleep with the recent event that just happened.

'I'm never going to think about Ruby the same ever again.'

 **Hey, here's a little bit of comedy for you guys and hope you all like it! I'll maybe make more if you guys like it and this will at least substitute the rant that I had 2 days ago. The next chapter(including revised ones) will be coming soon! Like always,please leave a favorite or follow if you like and review or private message me to let me know if you like this or not. I'll see you all on the next one!**


End file.
